


Art of Love

by SanitysOverrated87



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanitysOverrated87/pseuds/SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Alana is a lover of all kinds of art and is obsessed with the sounds of a violin she keeps hearing. One day while listening she runs into a cousin of the violinist and it seems like fate has stepped in. Momiji and OC. Post Manga EndingAlso posted on FF.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly moving this over from FF.net and trying to fix any mistakes I have made while it goes. Enjoy.

The sound of the violin was heart wrenching enough to bring tears to her eyes. The music was beautiful…and lonely. As a girl who'd thrown her heart into art of all kinds, she recognized the passion that drove the violinist to practice their instrument until it sang so beautifully. She leaned against the wall outside the complex lost in the sound of the music. It called to her, summoned her and drew her further in with every note that played.

"Oh! Who are you?" A voice asked quietly forcing her back to herself.

Her eyes flew open to see a younger girl with tawny hair and golden eyes peering at her curiously. "I'm sorry." The young woman bowed low her deep red hair swinging forward in her hurried movement. "I was walking by and heard the music." She gave her a wide smile when she saw the younger girl tilt her own head and smile too. "It was so beautiful I had to stop and listen."

The girl's smile widened and she bowed shyly. "My name is Kisa Sohma. The person playing is my cousin Momiji."

"I am Alana Takashi, Sohma-san." Alana replied still smiling though very aware of how unusual her standing there was. "I hope I am not intruding…"

"Oh! No. You are fine Takashi-san. It was just…unusual to see someone here." Kisa replied and turned when she heard herself hailed. "I'm sorry but I have to go. If you like I can introduce you to Momiji-kun tomorrow."

"I could never ask you to do that Sohma-san. Though I thank you for the offer." Alana bowed low and stepped away from the wall. "I have to be off myself. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Let me know…if you change your mind." Kisa told her then waved goodbye to meet another boy who looked her own age further down the sidewalk.

Alana walked off forcing down the blush that was threatening to burn over her face. She hadn't realized it was so late in the day that the schools were out. What an impression to give someone. She hurried towards home knowing that her sister was probably already waiting for her.

"Okaasan?" She called out opening the door to her home. It was an average house, large enough so that Alana and her younger sister, Emiko, were able to have their own rooms but not too large.

"Haha is at the store." Emiko informed her wandering in from the kitchen. By looking at the two of them together you'd easily see their relationship. They both had their mothers' heart-shaped face and full lips and their fathers' black eyes. But there most of the similarities ended. Emiko was tall and muscular, her black hair cut in a sexy bob around her face while Alana was a more average height, willowy thin and kept the deep red hair of her Northern European heritage long down her back.

While Emiko had taken after their half Scottish mother in loving all things sporty, Alana had followed her paternal grandfather in the pursuit of art. She drew, painted, danced, and played the piano.

"And Chichi?" Alana asked kicking off her shoes and moving to hug her sister.

"Still at work." Emiko laughed softly. "Where were you oneechan? Normally you get home before I get out of school."

Alana shrugged opening the fridge to see what she could make for dinner. "I was walking around thinking." She paused then studied Emiko who had yet to change from her high school uniform. Its sleek blue skirt and shirt were the same as that girl she'd met. "Do you know a Kisa Sohma?"

"Kisa-san?" Emiko asked surprised. "Yeah I know her why?" She caught the onion Alana threw to her and moved to the counter to slice it.

"I met her today." Alana murmured distractedly her mind a million miles away as she pulled out a chicken from the fridge as well.

Emiko froze her hand midway to the knife rack. "Where in the world did you go? She lives on the other side of the school."

Alana flushed and tried to avoid her sisters' all-seeing eye. When Emiko started towards her, she laughed and held up her hands. "I'll confess, I'll confess!" She began to wash the chicken as she explained. "A few weeks ago I was coming back from the Gallery and as I was passing one of the large housing complexes I heard someone playing the violin."

"Ah…I understand now." Emiko chuckled. She knew her sisters love of music and the fact that if she stopped to listen, the person must have been good.

"Yeah, well I've been going by that route a lot lately just so I can listen to him play." Alana caught the smirk on her sisters' face. "I've never seen him! Anyway today I lingered too long and Kisa-san spotted me on her way into the compound. She told me it was her cousin and asked if I wanted her to introduce me."

"And you were embarrassed and beat a hasty retreat." Emiko finished laughing slightly and dumping the onion into the pan around the chicken.

Alana's blush finally won out and she nodded. "Pretty much."

Emiko hugged her gently around the shoulders. "If you get the opportunity again you should take it."

"Emiko I don't know how old he is! He could be forty! Or twelve! Stop trying to set me up." Alana groaned her mind filled with thoughts of old men twice her age or jail because he was eight years younger than her.

"Or he could be the right age." Emiko frowned as her sister laughed. "Seriously you won't know til you ask."

Alana was quiet as she finished dressing the chicken and slid it into the oven to cook. "Maybe one day..."

Emiko watched her sister walk off distracted and let a small smile cross her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:
> 
> Oka-san and Haha = mom
> 
> Chichi = father
> 
> Oneechan = big sister


	2. Chapter 2

Alana's job at _Takashi Gallery,_ her grandfathers pride and joy, was a diverse one. Some days she was an artist, working on a piece out on the floor for people to watch; other days she was an entertainer as she played the grand piano in the foyer to relax and entertain their customers; and still others she was a sales representative, wandering from customer to customer describing the pieces and helping to sell their art.

Sunday was an 'artist' day and she was forced to sit in the middle of the largest gallery room and paint something. With a blank canvas in front of her, she closed her eyes and fell into the artist place in her brain in an attempt to find inspiration. Her mind almost immediately went to the sorrowful song she'd heard Momiji play.

With the image it inspired in her mind's eye, she twirled her paint brush in the soft gray blue on her palette and the world vanished around her.

~Art of Love~

Emiko wandered into the _Gallery_ her arm linked with Kisa and laughed quietly. "I deeply regret Kisa-san that we didn't talk this often before now! You are so cool!"

Kisa blushed. "I'm just shy."

Emiko giggled. "Well now that you are my new best friend Kisa-san you don't need to be shy." She felt Kisa laugh silently against her arm and let Kisa steer her to any art that caught her attention.

Kisa looked around in amazement. She'd known Emiko slightly as another girl in her class and after she'd met Alana she noticed the last name and similar faces and approached Emiko to question her about if she had a relative named Alana. They'd been talking nonstop for the last two weeks and now Emiko had invited her to the _Gallery_ to see her sister again.

Emiko's eyes found her sister through another doorway and admired the white blouse and black slacks that accented her gentle frame. _Momiji won't know what hit him._ She decided then turned to answer Kisa's question.

"Many of the paintings are Ane's work. She got into a very prestigious art school but decided to drop out." Emiko confided. She really liked Kisa, at first they'd been brought together in plots against her onee-chan but Kisa was so interesting. She was shy and quiet and seemed to carry a pain from her past but she had a sweet outlook on life and Emiko found herself wanting to befriend her.

"Why is that?" Kisa questioned. "It seems almost a crime."

"The school she went to had a lot of politics and you had to do the art the way they wanted. She told them she'd rather work in a small gallery where she could do the art she wanted than work for a large place for big bucks if it meant she had to go there." Emiko laughed at the memory. She could never tell if her grandfather had been more proud or appalled when she quit the school.

"That was courageous of her." Kisa smiled warmly and then decided to approach the artist on display. She was told Alana was working today but didn't realize she was the one who was painting until she got closer.

Alana's red hair was held back by a clip and lay in a straight sheet down her back. Whereas on the other day she'd seemed shy and embarrassed in a sweater and jeans, she looked confident and self-assured in her work clothes. Kisa's eyes moved from the artist to the art and gasped in wonder.

The background of the painting was a strong sky and the focal point was a girl standing to the side of the painting on a cliff edge; her face turned up to the rain and her arms wide open. The painting was far from finished Kisa knew but it was breathtaking even this early on.

"She's something isn't she?" An elderly voice said behind her.

Kisa turned to see an old man with a cane smiling gently at her. She bowed and nodded. "She's wonderful." Her voice was breathless as if the painting had truly taken it away and her eyes glanced back at it.

"I saw you come in with Emiko-chan. Do you go to school together?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes, you must be Takashi-san." Kisa bowed again. "I'm Kisa."

"Please…call me Ojiisan. My granddaughters rarely bring friends here so you must be someone special." He waved Emiko over.

"I don't know about that." Kisa blushed.

"Don't flirt with my best friend Ojiisan! She won't want to stay my friend if you scare her off." Emiko pouted bending down to kiss her grandfather on the cheek.

The old man laughed softly. "It's time for your sister to take a break. She's been at it since she got here."

Emiko rolled up the sleeve of her green sweater and swore softly. "Ojiisan! It's been six hours!" She darted to the back to grab a glass of water.

"Six hours?" Kisa squeaked.

"She gets lost sometimes in her art." Grandfather Takashi told her his eyes un-focusing. Kisa recognized the look. It was Alana's look as she painted, Rin's look as she drew and wrote, Hatsuharu's as he did martial arts…and Momiji's as he played the violin. "Doing something that completes you is a wonderful feeling."

Kisa nodded understandingly. "How do you wake her?" She asked as Emiko returned.

"Depends on if she responds when you call her name." Emiko told her and leaned into Alana. "Hey Alana-nee…" She didn't even twitch. Emiko studied Kisa carefully. "When I say now, ask her who she is just like you did the other week."

Kisa looked at her confused as Emiko moved behind the easel. She grabbed the frame gently then waited til Alana's hand was moving towards her palette before nodding at Kisa.

"Oh! Who are you?" Kisa quoted as Emiko pulled the easel away from her sister just as she dropped her paintbrush.

"Sohma-san?!" Alana gaped at Kisa who stood beside her grandfather.

"Hello Takashi-san." Kisa smiled rather amused.

"Wow…making her call you by our last name. That's cruel Onee-chan." Emiko joked setting the easel carefully to the side while their grandfather handed Alana the water.

"Imouto…remind me to kill you later." Alana glared sipping her water. "But she's right. If she brought you here I am Alana-san." Her sister was going to pay for this…dearly.

"Then I am Kisa-san!" Kisa smiled. "I sought Emiko-san out after we met the other day Alana-san. I thought you looked familiar."

Alana smiled softly. "At least she didn't go hounding you after I asked if she knew you." She glanced around. "Has she taken you on the full tour? No? Allow me then. Payment for startling you and making you meet this terror." She ruffled Emiko's hair and hopped from her stool. She linked arms with the younger girl and slowly led her from room to room answering all the questions Kisa fired at her, from her schooling to her art to her job. Once they had completed the tour of the building and they started back to Alana's stool she glanced at Kisa. "Kisa-san, I want to thank you for being Emiko-nee's friend. She's always been so loud and obnoxious that she'd gained no real friends. I think your calmness and gentle personality is exactly what she needs." She gave Kisa a small smile. "Thanks."

Kisa shook her head blushing gently. "I don't know I am all that special but I like Emiko-san very much." She returned Alana's smile as they finally reached the stool. "By the way, I would like to buy this when it is finished."

Alana paused half on, half off her stool and looked wide-eyed at Kisa. "You what?"

Kisa giggled at the shocked expression on the older girls face. "I want to buy this when you're done with it. It's breathtaking."

Alana sat down hard and stared at Kisa. "You don't have to buy anything Kisa-san. That's not why my imouto brought you here."

Kisa laughed again and nodded. "I know that. But I fell in love with it! It really is amazing. Nothing you say will keep me from buying it."

Alana studied Kisa's determined face and finally chuckled. "Alright. I'll be finished it by the end of the day. You can pick it up in about a week. It needs to dry."

"Will you be here?" Kisa asked smiling. "I'd like to see you when I pick it up."

Alana laughed as Emiko ran over and attached herself to Kisa. "Yeah I'll be here." She watched the two of them chat for a few more minutes then waved goodbye as Emiko left to take Kisa back home.

Kisa was really a very sweet girl, calm and shy. Emiko did need a calmer real true friend and Kisa seemed to be perfect for her. A gentle smile touched Alana's lips and she closed her eyes to fall back into the song and her art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imouto = younger sister
> 
> Ojisan = grandfather
> 
> Ane = older sister


	3. Chapter 3

On her way to her house inside the Sohma compound Kisa found herself standing outside Momiji's house. Her mind raced though a torrent of thoughts all centered around her cousin.

For centuries many members of the Sohma family were born cursed. Kisa herself and her cousin Momiji were among the many. (A/N: My math kinda is off a bit so go along with the numbers lol) They'd grown up in a cursed world, each of them possessed by the spirit of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac plus God and the Cat and each had lived surrounded by pain and suffering. God had suffered the most though no one had realized it and had tortured the rest of them to ease her own distress. Kisa had been the tiger and Momiji the rabbit. It hadn't been until seven years ago that they thought there was a cure. Seven years ago, they met Tohru Honda.

It was Tohru who broke the curse four years ago setting everyone free but it was also Tohru who Momiji had fallen in love with. However, Tohru had fallen in love with the Cursed Cat, Kyo Sohma and they'd moved right after high school together. Tohru had been a big sister to Kisa, a mother to two other cousins and best friends with all of them. Kisa wondered often, when she heard Momiji's sad playing, if he missed Tohru because he was still in love with her or because she was the first person to really understand his pain. He managed to hide it so well from everyone else.

"Kisa-chan?" A soft voice called her name drawing her attention back to her surroundings.

A tall handsome man with blonde hair and soft brown eyes was leaning down to peer at her. There was a bit of sadness deep in his eyes and Kisa knew she had to chance it.

"Momiji-kun… next week would you drive me to pick up something I bought?"

~Art of Love~

Emiko set the phone down gently considering what Kisa had just told her. She'd run into the violinist and convinced him to take her when she picked up her painting. After a minute of thinking she called her grandfather then headed down stairs for dinner.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" She squealed hugging both her parents. She tackled her sister when she wandered into the room freshly changed from her work clothes. "Onee-chan!"

"oof!" Alana grunted when she hit the ground. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice?" She asked pushing Emiko aside.

"No practice tonight." Emiko told her cheekily.

"Calm down you two." Their mother, Chizue, scolded them gently. She was a rather short woman but thick with muscle, her black hair was starting to go gray but her chocolate eyes were filled with life. She'd played international sports for much of her youth and saved and invested that money well. Investing was how she had met her husband.

Mizu Takashi was a business man and a banker when he met Chizue and it was love at first sight. Many were surprised because she was so loud and outgoing and he was calm and collected but they'd been married twenty five years happily. "How was work today Alana-chan?" Mizu asked his oldest daughter their identical black eyes meeting over the stack of plates he handed her. Alana had his willow thin build but not his height, that was Emiko's.

"Eventful." She admitted setting the plates on to the table. She enjoyed the calm family routine of cooking and setting up for dinner. It was the one time a day they were all together. It was probably the only routine that she still enjoyed, the others had begun to chafe and drive her down.

"How so?" He asked turning to check the pot of sukiyaki.

"Alana has been listening to a wonderful violinist and met his cousin the other week. Turned out that the cousin is in my class and now is my best friend! She's great. Well anyway I took her up to see onee-chan today and she was certainly surprised!" Emiko explained grinning.

"You're evil." Chizue told her ruffling her hair.

They all chuckled and then fell into discussions of their parents work and Emiko's schooling. No one had ever scolded Alana for not completing college. She'd gotten a job and painted constantly to sell her art and gain recognition for her work. But Alana had begun to think it was time to…she wasn't sure. Move out, start looking for other galleries to display her work and concert halls to play in, anything to break up the monotony of her life.

That was how she'd discovered the Sohma estate. She decided to walk home a new way so her scenery was changed at the very least. The violin music was played so masterfully that it drew her closer and closer until she stood against the wall listening. The music was always beautiful, sometimes light and cheerful, others mournful and sad.

After dinner Alana made her way to the piano that was tucked into the corner of one of their rooms and sat before its' ivory and black keys. She gently pressed down a few keys then let her fingers dance across the notes drawing out the slow tone of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Emiko leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest as she studied her sister. What would her reaction be next week when Kisa came and brought along Momiji?

When she finished her song Alana glanced up to see Emiko holding out an envelope. She glanced at the return address and then jerked her eyes back to her sister. "Good luck." Emiko told her then left quietly.

Alana glanced at the envelope and then slowly pulled out the two pieces of paper within. One was a note from her grandfather and the other was a letter to him from Matoko Art Gallery and Amphitheater one of the country's most renowned and celebrated art dealers.

"Dear Mr. Takashi," It began. "Thank you for your interest in Matoko AGA and our ongoing search for new and bright talent in the field of visual and musical art. Upon reviewing the information that you have given us we are pleased to inform you that within a months' time one of our critic's will be visiting your Gallery and speak with you further. Please have a number of pieces of the artist you wish to display readily available." It went on with a list of things that were recommended, more flattering compliments and a promise to call to finalize the date. It was signed the Vice-President of Matoko AGA.

With shaking fingers, Alana set down the paper and picked up the note from her grandfather. "I hope you aren't upset with me Alana-chan. You need to spread your wings and as an employer and your grandfather, I can't hold you back. Let me try to help you on your way."

Alana slowly placed it with its companion piece and placed her head into her hands as tears began to slide their way down her cheeks. Trust her grandfather to realize how unhappy she was before she herself did. Outside the house the sun began to set but the sky was lit with beautiful colors. Emiko sat on the roof lost in thoughts of her sisters discontent and knew that she just needed to wait for the sun to rise.

~Art of Love~

Kisa watched the scenery outside the windows of the car as Momiji made his way toward the Gallery. Ever since she'd asked him she'd questioned whether it was a good idea or not. A sigh came from the back seat and Kisa turned to look at her boyfriend Hiro. "Something wrong Hiro-kun?"

Hiro was a Sohma as well and one of those who'd been cursed by the Zodiac. As the Ram, Hiro had grown up sarcastic and almost cruel to protect himself and Kisa from pain. It wasn't until everyone's curse had broken that Hiro admitted he'd always tried to protect Kisa and been in love with her. They'd had a lot to work out but finally they began officially dating two years ago. "This artist…" He began his voice quiet and his brown eyes glinting in the reflected sunlight as he pushed his light brown hair from them. "Who is she?"

Kisa smiled at him for being kind in his questioning, all too often he slipped back into sarcastic mode. "Remember our classmate Emiko-san who I introduced you to? It's her onee-san."

Hiro's eyes narrowed slightly at her. "She isn't like Takashi-san is she?" He asked remembering the loud sporty girl. He tended to let Kisa and Emiko be alone when they hung out simply because he knew how difficult it was for her to make friends so he didn't know her all that well.

Kisa giggled. "No. She's almost the complete opposite of Emiko-san. But she's a wonderful artist. I saw her painting the other day and decided to buy the piece because I loved it so much! There are a few others I may buy as presents today." Kisa gave Hiro a happy smile and Hiro felt his own lips twitch up in response.

"So why did you want me to drive Kisa-chan?" Momiji asked glancing at her as they neared their destination.

Kisa blushed. "We rarely see you Momiji-kun! Besides they have someone who plays music throughout the day and I thought maybe you could look at working here too. Haru-kun says you don't have anything to do and it would be fun!" Kisa ranted not subtle in her excuse making.

"Well that is true and I may look into it, however," He reached out a hand to ruffle her hair as they pulled up to the Gallery. "I am not sunk into depression. You all don't have to worry so much about me." He got out from the car and Kisa and Hiro quickly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said my math is a bit off probably. But for the sake of the story it will be this way:
> 
> *Alana is the same age as Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki which is 22.(They were 18 when the manga ended and I have it say 'four years' so it should be like that)
> 
> *Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Machi are 21.
> 
> *Kisa and Emiko are 17 years old.(Kisa is four years younger than Momiji so that should be correct)
> 
> *Hiro is 16. In the manga Hiro and Kisa are a year apart with him actually a year younger so I am going to keep with that.
> 
> I will say the other peoples ages as we go on but since all of these are grouped together I will say all of them. All characters are from Original Manga, this is Manga Continuation not AU or Anime. If anything is confusing please feel free to ask for clarification in your review and I'll try to clear it all up!  
> Vocab
> 
> Okaa-san = Mother
> 
> Otou-san = Father


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters this time. I am sorry it is taking so long to bring it over here! Thanks for the kudos and love!

Alana heard her grandfather greet Kisa as she entered but didn’t stand from her seat at the piano. The song she played was just about finished and she had a break when she was done with it. She heard them approach from behind her and smiled as she glanced over to see Kisa. “Hello Kisa-san!”

“Hi, Alana-san.” Kisa replied quietly.

Alana raised her eyebrows in shock; Kisa wasn’t outspoken but she wasn’t this shy and quiet. “Everything okay?”

Kisa nodded a small blush on her cheeks. “She brought her boyfriend.” Alana’s grandfather informed her smiling widely.

Alana laughed softly and finished the piece in silence then stood. She wore another pair of black slacks and a soft white sweater today and Kisa noted as Momiji and Hiro made their way slowly to them, that Momiji’s soft jeans, white shirt and open gray vest went very well with Alana’s outfit. “Oji-san?” Alana called as he started towards the back. “Could you get Kisa-san’s painting?” She smiled down at the younger girl and flicked her loose hair over her shoulder. “Boyfriend huh?”

Kisa’s blush increased until she was brick red and nodded. “He’s a distant cousin of mine and we grew up together.” She turned to point to the two young men walking towards them. “The shorter one with the light brown hair. That’s my Hiro-kun.”

Alana studied her boyfriend and liked the look of him. There was a very intelligent and cunning glint in his eyes but there was also kindness. Her eyes traveled to his companion and she found it hard to catch her breath. He was tall and blond and extremely handsome. Her eyes turned to Kisa who choked back her giggle. “Kisa-san?”

The two boys finally reached them and Kisa stepped to Hiro’s side. “Alana-san, this is my boyfriend, Hiro Sohma. Hiro-kun this is Alana Takashi; Emiko-san’s onee-san. And this is my cousin, Momiji-kun.”

“Hello.” Momiji smiled softly at her and met her eyes with the most beautiful pair of brown eyes Alana had ever seen.

Alana stared wide-eyed at the man and her mind flitted to a sentence she’d heard weeks ago. _“…the person playing is my cousin Momiji.”_ She turned from Momiji to glare at Kisa. “You and Emiko-chan are dead.” Then she turned back to Momiji. “I am so sorry! I didn’t tell her to drag you here! I’m so sorry for my imouto and Kisa-san’s behavior.”

Momiji tilted his head to the side and peered at Alana curiously and amusedly. “What are you talking about Takashi-san? Kisa-chan just asked me to drive to pick up the painting she bought.”

Alana stopped with her earnest movements and then straightened. “Kisa-san?”

“Yes Alana-san, I only asked him to drive.” Kisa told her quietly trying to stop the giggles that threatened to come up her throat.

Alana’s eyes narrowed in speculative anger but she really couldn’t be angry at Kisa, it was her who’d jumped to the conclusion. “Go away Kisa-san, while I explain to your cousin Sohma-san the trouble you just caused.”

“Yes!” Kisa gasped out laughing and pulled Hiro along with her as she ran towards a far wall.

Alana and Momiji stared at each other before Alana had to look down and her face turned a pretty pink. “This is really embarrassing, I’m sorry. Let me explain, a few weeks ago I was walking past the Sohma estate and heard a violin playing.” Alana glanced up to see Momiji jump slightly in surprise. “I came by often after that and just sat there listening to you play. Kisa-san caught me not too long ago and since then she and my imouto have been thick as thieves. The other day she came in here and bought a painting from me. She had asked to make sure I would be here when she came in to pick it up and I should have felt suspicious but…I didn’t think she would bring you.” Alana trailed off and glanced over at a back door as it shut and her grandfather entered.

“You listen to me play?” Momiji’s voice was quiet and Alana couldn’t gather the courage to look at him.

“As often as I can.” She admitted watching as Kisa ran to meet her grandfather and began to hop in excitement at the painting. She turned back to Momiji slowly and was startled by the wide smile that was on his face.

“Oh! That makes me so happy!” Momiji declared clapping his hands. Alana jerked back startled by the sudden change from a serious young man to a happy…boy. “It’s been so long since someone has wanted to hear me play.” His voice became quieter but Alana could still hear the excitement and happiness in him.

“I find that impossible to imagine.” Alana told him blushing and clasping her hands. “You are one of the most talented violinist’s I have ever heard.” She smiled at him as his face lit up in another smile that made her heart skip. She made an ‘oof’ing sound as Kisa slammed into her side.

“I hope you still aren’t mad at me Alana-san, but I just had to tell you how much I love it!” Kisa told her jumping up and down.

Alana and Momiji turned to look at Hiro who was following slowly behind Kisa. The painting was covered now and it’\s three by four foot canvas was gently tucked beneath Hiro’s arm. “I’m so glad you liked it Kisa-san.” Alana told her returning her hug. “No I am not still mad though I probably should be.”

Kisa smiled and hugged her closer. “Can I commission a painting sometime? Please?”

“Of course if you really want to.” Alana replied blushing faintly at the praise.

“Alana-chan.” Her grandfather called her over and she excused herself briefly to talk to him. “The critic will be here in three weeks.” He told her softly. “What pieces do you want me to keep to show and do you intend to make anything new for it?”

Alana stiffened in thought. They had a date when the critic would arrive…she felt paralyzed at the prospect of getting scouted by such a prestigious gallery. “I’ll probably do one or two pieces for it. Any that we still have and you think are good enough, we can use. I trust your judgment Oji-san.” She finally replied quietly.

Her grandfather studied her for a moment then grinned. “Get lost Alana-chan. Go relax somewhere.”

Alana opened her mouth to argue but he was already walking away and waving over his shoulder. She made a soft humming noise as she thought of what to do with her free time.

“Alana-san?” Kisa called her over. Hiro had disappeared with Momiji to put away the painting and Kisa was nervous to be alone with the girl she’d just tricked.

But Alana wasn’t one to stay mad and Momiji had been so kind to her that she wasn’t the least upset anymore. “What’s up Kisa-san?” She asked walking back over.

“Would you like to come out to dinner with us? I asked your oji-san if you could and he said yes. My treat for springing Momiji-kun on you like that.” Kisa pleaded clasping her hands together in front of her.

 _Well that explains it._ “Kisa-san you don’t have to do that.” Alana protested. Go out with Momiji? She’d probably pass out!

“We ready?” Hiro asked reappearing behind them with Momiji.

“Help me convince Alana-san to come!” Kisa begged him giving him and Momiji wide watery eyes.

“Oh, please come, Takashi-san! We barely got to talk.” Momiji asked giving her a wide smile.

Alana blushed lightly then finally nodded not really desiring to be away from Momiji yet. “Alright, where do you want me to meet you?”

“Oh no! We’ll take you with us!” Kisa ordered then turned to sweep away.

“Wait!” Alana called without thought. Her eyes were fixed on the tilt of Kisa’s chin, the pose of her arms as she went to walk away. “Will you pose for me?” Alana asked. “We’d have to get a costume for you but would you be willing to be a model for me.” She asked urgently.

Kisa blushed bright red with pleasure and surprise. “Ye-yeah.” She agreed.

“Wonderful!” Alana smiled then led the way out her happiness restored. The car ride was silent and it wasn’t until they’d arrived and sat in a booth that Kisa asked about her urgent request. “Oji-san is having a large gallery scout come to see my work. Possibly to move me up to that gallery.”

“That’s great Alana-san!” Kisa gushed.

“What gallery Takashi-san?” Momiji asked leaning forward as the waitress took away their menus and orders.

“Alana please, you as well Hiro-san.” She smiled at the young boy who arched an eyebrow at her. “Aren’t you just a cutey?” She winked as he scowled at her. “Matoko Art Gallery and Amphitheater.”

“That’s extremely impressive, Alana-san.” Momiji congratulated her warmly.

“You could get in as well, Sohma-san.” Alana told him confidently. “You play the violin beautifully.”

Momiji giggled happily and Alana felt warmth go through her at being able to make him happy. “I’m happy you think so. Your piano playing was extremely impressive as well.” He was such a quiet man until something made him happy and then he bubbled over in joy.

“Why don’t we stop by Ayame’s shop?” Hiro suggested into the comfortable silence that fell as Alana blushed. “If Alana wants Kisa in costume, we should go see Ayame.” Kisa and Momiji nodded in agreement and Alana asked who Ayame was.

“Ayame is yet another of our endless cousins. He and his wife Mine design clothing.” Kisa explained grinning. “They are beautiful!”

“You’re driving.” Alana replied smiling at Momiji.

“Sounds good to me. I haven’t seen them since his brother Yuki’s graduation.” Momiji smiled but it wasn’t the happy smile of before; it was a very sad smile.

Alana let her hand drift to rest on his where they rested on the table and Kisa grabbed Hiro and excused themselves. Alana shook her head then looked at Momiji whose eyes had focused on her hand. “Are you alright?”

His lips turned up in response and he glanced up at her shyly. “Oh yes! Our family is very close knit and we always get together at special times. But it has only been lately that anyone has enjoyed it.” His voice trailed off at the end.

“I don’t fully understand.” Alana started and met his eyes. “But if you enjoy it now, you’ve progressed and grown and will only end up growing more. I don’t know you well or who you used to be,” she admitted blushing as his eyes began to search her face, “but I like the you that I do know.”

Momiji felt overwhelmed. It had been so long since he’d heard kindness not born out of pity. When Tohru had first left he had been heartbroken; he had loved her after all. But after a time it wasn’t his love for her that he missed, but the kindness and understanding she’d unconditionally given him. Those also cursed understood in their own ways; they’d all suffered. But they all had people dear to them that were able to help them, love them, and his best friend had moved away. For him, more than most of the other members of the zodiac, the loss of the curse was nothing but loneliness.

But here was someone new. A girl who made his stomach flutter, loved to hear him play before they’d even met and was trying to comfort him. “Alana-chan…” He started smiling widely at her. “Thank you.”

Alana blushed. “For what?” She returned his smile when he just shrugged and squeezed her hand. “In truth it should be me who is thanking you.” At his inquisitive tilt she blushed even brighter. “I actually was having a very hard time feeling inspiration for my art. Then…I heard you play.”

Momiji felt as if his heart was going to burst with happiness at that simple confession. “My playing helped?”

Alana nodded and then looked away and changed the subject, uncomfortable with the deep direction that the conversation had turned to. “So do you think that Kisa is playing match-maker?”

Momiji laughed and accepted the change of subject. “Definitely. I don’t go out much, I’ve been a recluse for the last three years.”

“Why’s that?” Alana asked as the waitress finally returned with their food. She reluctantly disentangled her hands from his and reached for her plate to pull it closer.

Momiji shrugged. “As I said, it was very difficult for most of my family for a long time. I just haven’t gotten used to the better feelings. Nor do I have much to do.”

“If you like, you could play with me at the Gallery. I’d like to be able to spend time with you again.” Alana admitted. Momiji accepted the offer quickly and not too long after Kisa and Hiro returned and the thought of match-making teenagers was pushed away.

“I called Ayame.” Kisa informed them bouncing up and down in her chair. “I talked to Mine. She’s expecting us when we get done eating.”

“Kisa-chan did you consider that maybe Alana wanted to go home after this?” Momiji asked quietly and Alana held back a smile at the mischief in his eyes.

“Oh no, Alana-san! You can’t go yet!” Kisa begged her eyes wide and hands clasped.

“The rabbits just teasing you, Kisa-chan.” Hiro told her rolling his eyes at her silly pose. Kisa blushed and began stuttering embarrassed.

“Rabbit?” Alana whispered to Momiji as Kisa dug into her food.

“I was a rabbit fanatic when I was younger.” He admitted smiling. “Even in High School I had a rabbit backpack.” He didn’t seem embarrassed and that made it all the cuter to Alana.

“That’s so cute!” She giggled and the mood at the table remained light for the rest of their meal. They talked about music, movies, and Alana’s life but she noticed they revealed very little of their own pasts. But Alana refused to let it bother her, some people just didn’t like to share their past easily and after all they’d just met.

By the time they’d gotten back in the car and headed to Ayame’s, Alana’s little crush on the mysterious violinist had turned into a large crush on Momiji. She knew little of his past or his family, but he was kind, funny, and smart and she desperately hoped they’d continue being friends after today.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The shop was neat and clean and Alana admired the entrance sign’s design even if it was a bit suspicious.

“Ayame-san!” Momiji called out entering and setting off the bell above the door.

A moment later a tall man poked his head out of a back room. He had gold eyes and extremely long silver hair though he didn’t look much older than his early thirties. “Momiji-kun, what are you…oh Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun as well.” He stepped fully into the room and Alana admired the sleek red Chinese tunic he wore over gray slacks. “And a guest!” He smiled widely and approached her holding out his hands. “Hello fair maiden! Welcome to my humble shop!” He grabbed one of her hands and bowed over it while Alana just stared in shock. “My name is Ayame Sohma, the creator of men’s fantasies, master of dreams!”

“Boss, Kisa said they were coming for a reason.” A small but extremely pregnant woman told him quietly coming up behind him. Her eyes caught sight of Alana and a twinkle started in her eyes. “Oh hello…”

Alana stared her mind racing. _The Sohma’s are all so beautiful…what are the odds of that?_ She was brought back to herself as Kisa wrapped an arm around her waist.

“This is Alana Takashi, a new good friend of ours.” Kisa introduced her. “Alana-san this is my cousin Ayame and his wife Mine.”

“Nice to meet you, Sohma-san, Sohma-san.” She greeted bowing formally.

“No! No last names! I am Ayame, she is Mine.” Ayame told her grinning and herding them into a back room.

The room had two couches on opposite sides of a table and various outfit designs set up on the walls as decorations. Some of the designs got Alana excited about what to put Kisa in. “So what brings you to my shop? I doubt it has anything to do with romance unless the fair Alana is Momiji’s girlfriend.”

“Nothing to do with romance!” Kisa told him blushing brightly while Alana continued to study some of the designs unaware of his question. Even Momiji hadn’t noticed that Ayame had assumed Alana was his girlfriend. “Alana is a very talented artist and has asked me to model for a painting. I immediately thought of coming here for you to design a costume for me.”

“An artist?” Ayama gasped dramatically. “How marvelous! What are you looking for Alana-san?”

“A fairy tale princess.” She replied looking away from a particularly handsome kimono design. “Fashioned after Marie Antoinette, with smaller hip hoops and no powdered wigs.”

Ayame nodded and pulled a sketch pad out of nowhere and began to draw his eyes focusing on the paper. Mine smiled and the glint in her eye increased. “Alana-chan…do you like to dress up?”

“I guess so, why?” Alana replied smiling at the woman.

“Would you like to try something on?” Mine began to move closer her hands clenching and unclenching.

“Alana-chan needs to stay with me for the moment.” Momiji smoothly cut off Mine’s advance and pulled Alana away from her. “We are going to go look at fabrics.” He pulled her into the outer room and Hiro disappeared out the front door after asking Momiji for his keys.

“What is up Momiji-kun?” Alana asked blushing slightly at his grip on her.

“Don’t let Mine dress you up! Yuki told me that it was a traumatic experience when she dressed up Tohru!” Momiji whispered to her laughing breathlessly.

_Tohru…?_ Alana wondered and smiled at him before tilting her head to look at the colors he’d pulled her to. “I won’t then. I like these colors.” She tilted her head down to peer at a beautiful grey blue that would shine beneath the tan of Kisa’s hair.

“Alana-chan…” Momiji started only to be cut off as Hiro returned with Alana’s painting under his arm.

“Ayame and Mine wanted to see it.” Hiro explained and disappeared into the back room. After a glance at Alana who seemed to be concentrating on the colors Momiji followed Hiro to get a look at the painting.

Alana felt her heart pound at the soft way Momiji had said her name and pretended not to hear it. She didn’t turn when he left but closed her eyes and pursed her lips trying to will away the blush that lit on her cheeks. It was unreal how she reacted to him. It wasn’t love, it was too early for that, but she felt that it could quickly, very quickly develop into love. She shook her head and ran her fingers over a soft orange and smiled thinking of Kisa in it.

* * *

 

Momiji walked around the table to lean against the couch behind his older cousin so he could get a good look at the painting when Hiro threw off the cover. He felt as if he was kicked in the stomach. He’d seen her paintings before, knew that she was good, damn good, but the art in front of him was…well it was amazing.

A woman stood at the edge of a cliff with her arms thrown out to the side as if to embrace the storm that raged around her. Her brown hair whipped in the wind around her and the rain fell down her cheeks like tears, with such fine detail that you should almost feel the wind and rain. Her white dress was plastered against her and fluttering in the winds behind her almost like wings that waited for her to fly. It could easily have been a depressing painting if not for the bottom corner where a beautiful warm sunrise had begun to push back the black storm.

That small bit, that small bright sunrise was a beacon of hope for the girl who stood in a torrent of wind and rain. Upon closer inspection her face seemed to be lightened and smiling as if the sun was warming her trembling body. The painting was…absolutely awe-inspiring.

“Well…your little Alana-chan is quite the artist.” Ayame murmured running his fingers reverently down the canvas. “I have just the design for her.” He was unusually serious as he stood and left the room to join Alana in the fabrics.

None of the others noticed the expression on Momiji’s face, they were too busy examining and adoring Alana’s painting. But even if they had seen the expression, there was no way they could have understood exactly what the thoughts were behind his pained face. The girl in the painting, the whole painting, was _Momiji._ He could probably name the exact song he’d played that had inspired the darkness and the despair of the rain soaked girl. He _wrote_ the song but it didn’t have an ending. He just kept repeating the beginning and middle, searching for the right way to end the sonata but it kept escaping his fingertips. He would stretch for the right notes and they’d be just out of reach.

But…Alana had changed the haunting, sad music and gave it the ending he’d missed. What better ending to pain than hope?

He looked away from the painting his face going back to a polite blankness as Alana and Ayame entered talking excitedly between themselves. Could it be so easy to reach out and accept that there was someone for him? His hand absently touched his cheek in thought, tracing a miniscule scar that he’d gotten by defending Tohru years ago. And his mind finally settled into one question: did he have the guts to try?

Just then Alana turned to him and smiled, her eyes obviously asking his opinion on her art work and he felt his heart melt a little more. ‘ _For me to be among those finding a great sweetheart…I will look to others.’ **(A/N: Direct quote from Momiji in the last chapter of the manga…well according to online translations)**_

Alana came up and leaned in close, filling his nose with her delicate scent of paint and strawberries. “Mine is eyeing me again and Ayame wants to borrow Kisa for a bit.” She whispered casting her own eye at the pregnant woman while Ayame did measurements for Kisa. “Should we try to escape?” Her eyes twinkled in laughter and Momiji felt a warm bubble building up in his chest.

“Of course.” He glanced up and tugged at her hand. “We’re going to grab snacks! Be right back!” He tugged her out the door and into the afternoon sunlight laughing as he watched her brush her hair back from her face. They slowed as they approached the nearby grocery store and Momiji felt the way his hand loosely held her wrist. He found that he was reluctant to let go and a quick peek at her showed a delicate blush on her cheeks. She really was very cute. Maybe it _was_ time for him to start looking.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time they returned to the shop Ayame had a finished design complete with measurements and a selection of colors that he wanted to go over with Alana. She handed Mine and Hiro the tea and treats she’d been carrying and bent to look at his work. “This is perfect!” She eyed the materials and pointed to the icy-blue selection. “That one I think.” She looked towards Kisa who was looking at Momiji a large smile on her face and nodded decisively. “When will it be done and how much do I owe you for it?”

Ayame smiled and clapped his hands. “I can have it finished before the end of the week and don’t worry about paying for it.” His face became more serious as he glanced at Momiji. “Call it a gift.” He then turned back into his overly-jovial self and darted away to talk with his family.

Alana stood there for a few moments her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated the family in front of her. There was something that was bothering all of them. But was it simply Momiji’s self-imposed reclusiveness or was it more? Momiji looked up then and seemed to search for something in the room. His eyes lit upon her and a smile flew across his lips as he waved her over. Alana fought back a blush and shook the thoughts from her head as she made her way into their laughing group. She wanted to be friends with these interesting people and eventually, she was sure to figure out what exactly was wrong.

* * *

 

It was evening by the time they left the shop and headed home. Ayame had done some work on the dress with Kisa on hand and asked that she return the following day. Momiji and Hiro helped protect Alana from Mine who occasionally attempted to drag her off.

Kisa yawned as she leaned into Hiro’s shoulder. She’d given up the passenger seat to Alana but she wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t enjoy sitting in the back with her boyfriend. She watched with a small smile as Alana and Momiji joked in the front seat quietly. She’d been watching the two of them the entire day. There was definitely attraction between them but beyond that, she hadn’t seen Momiji smile, truly smile, so much in one day for a long time. She loved Tohru, she was a great older sister who called and wrote often, and Kisa was very happy that Tohru was happy with Kyo. But Momiji deserved someone to love him who didn’t carry a dark past; his past was dark enough. She closed her eyes as Hiro linked his fingers with her, the unusual public display of affection completely succeeding in taking her scheming mind off the two in the front.

“I had a wonderful time today. Thank you so very much for…well everything!” Alana smiled blushed lightly looking sideways at Momiji. She’d blushed a lot that day and it didn’t seem to be letting up now. She laughed quietly peeking back at the couple in the back. Hiro was gazing at Kisa with a very soft look on his face and Kisa looked as if she was asleep in his arms.

Momiji smiled softly at her as he pulled to a stop in front of her house. “Thank you Alana-chan.” He said unbuckling his seatbelt to walk her to the door.

“Oh! You don’t need to walk me up.” Alana told him her voice as soft as his. “Just get the two of them home.” She passed him a piece of paper and slipped out the car before he could protest.

Momiji watched her dart into the house before he looked down at the paper in his hand. It had her phone number and the date and time she worked next. He felt a smile blooming across his face and silently began driving again his mind stuck in a fuzzy happy glow.

* * *

 

Alana had watched Momiji leave before she’d headed to the roof of the house avoiding her family. She wanted to bask a little more in the private joy of her day. Meeting Momiji had been a surprise and embarrassing but he was an amazing individual. The smallest things seemed to make him happy. She remembered the unequaled pleasure that had lit his face when she’d told him she loved listening to him play and it made a smile fight its way across her face. She leaned against the side of the chimney and let the cool stone chill off the burn of her blush.

Her eyes drifted shut as music drifted up the open stairwell. Her mother was cooking tonight and she always played music as she cooked. Alana laughed softly as she moved away from the stone to begin dancing across the roof. Her mother was a contradiction in many things. She was a famous sports player who’d married a business man. She was a strong, confident woman; who had a weakness for Disney music.

“I know you; I waltzed with you once upon a dream…” Alana sang softly as she twirled her way around the roof. For this moment, the sense of something missing, something being wrong, was gone. It was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

 

The next morning Alana headed to the studio her parents had set up when she’d decided art was going to be her future. While she loved the room and appreciated the fact that her family believed in her enough to put money into supplying this room and letting her stay in their home, at the same time she felt like it was dragging her down some days. Why did she need to leave, why did she need to strive to get out, when everything she needed was provided? She knew that her parents were doing it as a way to show they supported her, that they loved her and were proud of her skills. But she felt as if she was drowning in ennui.

A thought of Momiji and the day before spent in happiness and laughter filled her mind and a dreamy smile slipped across her lips. Since she’d left school she’d felt as if she was stuck, felt as if there was something she was waiting for. Yesterday, she hadn’t had that feeling. Yesterday it was as if the hole in her had been filled. Whether it was being out with new friends, laughing, joking and having fun, or Momiji and her burgeoning infatuation with him, she couldn’t say for sure and she wanted to figure out which it was.

She was fingering her box of charcoal pencils her mind lost in thought when Emiko poked her head into the room. “Hey onee-chan! I didn’t see you yesterday.”

Alana turned and smiled at the barely concealed curiosity on her sister’s face. “Hello imouto…and yes, I had a wonderful time out with Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro.”

Emiko giggled and clapped her hands. “I’m so glad! I saw a picture of him, he’s absolutely gorgeous onee!”

Alana blushed lightly sitting down on her artist stool. “He is gorgeous. But more than that…” Alana smiled dreamily and her eyes went misty as she thought of Momiji and her sister was struck with the thought that Alana might feel more seriously than she had first suspected. “He is extremely kind and gentle. He has the most amazing smile.” She shook her head and picked up one of the pencils in front of her, now having an idea of what she wanted to draw. Her sister started to leave but Alana stopped her by calling out her name. “I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry. I know lately I’ve been difficult.” She glanced up at her sister and sighed. “I hated that school so badly. Teachers favoring those who bent over for them, true art underappreciated and artists undervalued. _Politics._ ” She spat the last word out with hatred, “I’m so glad to be free of it.”

Emiko walked into the room and wrapped her arms around her sister. “But you feel like you have no purpose now.” She kissed her sisters forehead. “I understand. That is why Oji-san called the _Gallery._ It’s a step into the future, the unknown. If it gets off the ground, the next step is for you to get your own place.”She headed back out to the door picking up her backpack on the way. “I have practice after school today, so don’t worry about dinner for me. I’ll grab something on my way home.”

Alana smiled after her sister, grateful that the younger girl understood her so well. With a lighter heart she turned to her materials and began to sketch her mind filled with thoughts of music and laughter.

* * *

 

Momiji stared out across the lawn that surrounded his house inside the Sohma compound and wondered again, at the difference that had come over it the last few years since the curse had been broken. A stifling, oppressive air used to suffocate the family ‘inside’. Now it was brighter, gentler and full of hope for the future.

But for Momiji the future had seemed rather bleak.  While every member of the Zodiac except Momiji and Kagura, the boar, had their own someone to love, Momiji and Kagura suffered from unrequited love for Tohru and Kyo respectively but those two were happily in love with each other. Now though, Momiji was the only one alone. Kagura was dating a young man from England whom she was going to school with now.

Momiji had been left behind.

Yet this morning when he’d woken it was as if he’d left behind the same fog that had been cast aside by the others. As if the sun Tohru had set burning had finally reached him. He walked into the kitchen of his small house with a bounce in his step. Alana didn’t work again until tomorrow but maybe he could invite her over to play some music together. He had a piano tucked back in the music room. His thoughts and feet slowed to a stop as he reached the fridge and the phone began to ring.

“Moshi, moshi.” Momiji greeted setting the phone on his shoulder and reaching into the fridge for the orange juice.

“Momiji-onii? It’s Momo.” A small girls voice came over the line.

Momiji’s heart skipped a beat. The best thing to happen to him since the curse breaking was his father letting Momo and he hang out. She didn’t know that he was her true brother, but she was allowed to spend time with him and bond as if they were real siblings. “Momo-chan! How are you doing?”

“I’m good Momiji-onii! I’m calling cause I wanted to know if I could come over tonight and play with you?” Momo’s voice was slightly uncertain but hopeful. Even though their father let them spend time together, sometimes he still worried what their constant company would mean for their mother. But she was still blissfully ignorant of the son she’d forgotten.

“Of course you can come over, that would be great Momo-chan!” Momiji sang his face lit up in a wide smile. He really only got to see her once a month if he was lucky and he missed her when she was away.

“I’ll see you after dinner than Onii!” Momo said and hung up quickly after.

Momiji sat at the island in his kitchen a wide smile on his face and stared at the paper he’d set there the night before. He would see Momo tonight and Alana tomorrow at the latest if she was unable to come over this afternoon.

It was like Alana’s beautiful painting. Dawn was finally coming.

* * *

 

Alana looked up when she heard her cellphone ring and glanced at the caller ID. It was a number she didn’t recognize and her heart skipped a beat hoping it might be Momiji. Her hope was rewarded when she answered the phone and heard his cheerful voice.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play some music with me.” Momiji asked a little shyly.

Alana turned bright red with pleasure. “Of course! That would be great Momiji-kun. When would you like me to come by?”

Momiji hummed briefly in thought and then laughed. “I’ll come get you now, how does that sound?”

“You don’t have to do that Momiji-kun! I can walk there no problem.” Alana protested turning to gaze at the few pieces of art she’d done the last few hours. It was pushing lunch time and she’d been up early enough to see her sister before school started.

“I want to come get you. Be there in a few minutes.” He hung up before she could argue again and she smiled wistfully as she closed her phone. She’d spent the morning drawing with her charcoal pencils. Many of the pictures were faces; her family’s and those of the Sohma’s she’d met the day before. But she’d drawn one specifically to give to Momiji in thanks for inspiring her. She rolled it up gently and tied a ribbon around it before trooping to her room to grab clean clothing. She shrieked in horror as she glanced in her bedroom mirror and saw the smudges of pencil all over her face and hands and the disarray of her hair. “I need to shower!” She shouted and hopped into the bathroom that split her room from her sisters, leaving clothing all over her floor.

In ten minutes she was out of the shower, clean and fresh and her head was buried in her closet. The doorbell rang and with a curse she darted down the stairs.  She clutched her bathing kimono close to her and opened the door with an embarrassed smile. Momiji flushed lightly when he saw her and she waved him inside. “I was working and had to hop in the shower. You can wait in my studio if you want.”

Momiji smiled. “Sure. Sorry, I didn’t mean to rush you.” He followed her silently looking around the house and admiring some of the art work and the photographs that lined the walls. He entered the room she waved him to and watched smiling slightly at her back as she dashed off.

Alana changed quickly into a pair of dark jeans and a long gold scoop neck shirt. She grabbed his present and re-entered the studio to see Momiji glancing at her work. “Do you like them?” She asked timidly. She was always nervous when asking people what they thought lately. How had her mother phrased it? ‘Damn school did a number on her self-esteem.’

Momiji held a picture of himself in his hand when he looked over at her. In the drawing he was looking serious and a bit sad, a far off-look in his eyes. “They are amazing Alana-chan.” He told her quietly.

She wandered over and picked up a different drawing. The serious one was good, but it saddened her. It had been the face Momiji had worn when he’d discussed his family’s problems. She handed him the new one, it was of him laughing. “I like this one better.” She blushed lightly, meeting his eyes.

Momiji glanced at it and a smile tugged at his lips as he looked back at her. “Me too.” He set both down and they headed out to his car. “Were those for the _Gallery_?” He asked as they pulled away from her home.

“Maybe. I haven’t picked out what I wanted to show. But if you’d rather I not use the pictures of you that’s fine. I have to ask your cousins if I can show the ones of them as well. The one of Kisa and Hiro napping together in the back of the car is going to be a gift to her though, so even if I show it, it won’t be for sale.” Alana rambled twiddling her fingers gently around the strap of her purse.

Momiji reached over and gently stopped her movements by linking hands with her. “I don’t mind if you use them.”

Alana smiled at him and relaxed. They soon arrived at the compound and Alana gazed in amazement as they entered the gate and headed towards Momiji’s house. “This place is beautiful.” Alana murmured looking up at the house as they exited the car.

“Thanks. I like it.” He felt pleased with her reaction and proud of his home. He knew she’d love the bright, open interior as well. When they got inside he noticed the note on his fridge and quickly read it. “Alana-chan?” He called her over, away from the large window that looked out on the gardens. “There’s something serious I need to talk to you about.”

Alana nodded coming to stand beside him. “Anything Momiji-kun.” She was worried, he looked so serious and a bit upset and nervous. Did he regret having her come over?

Momiji ran his fingers through his hair. “This is…complicated.” He started. “Later tonight, my younger sister will be coming over. I don’t get to see her very often and she doesn’t know I’m her brother. When she’s older I can tell her, but for now she’s too young to understand.”

“Do you want me to leave when she gets here? If you don’t get to see her often, I shouldn’t intrude.” Alana told him softly.

“I want you to stay, if I didn’t I wouldn’t have asked you over. I just wanted to give you some background information.” Momiji told her just as softly. Then he shook his head, clearing it of the heavy thoughts. “Anyway, let’s head to the music room. I have a piano and my violin all set up.”

Alana was silent as she followed him to the music room. He lived here alone, it was obvious, and his sister didn’t know that they were related…she didn’t know how these things had come to be, and didn’t want to intrude on Momiji by asking things he might not want to share; but she hoped one day they would be close enough that he knew he could tell her anything. So for now, she’d just support him as well as she could and be there if and when he needed her.  


	7. Chapter 7

Alana’s breath caught in her throat as Momiji led her into his music rom. It was painted a soft yellow and one whole wall was a window that gave the room a sunny, cheerful feeling. The window faced a large garden with a fancy old style mansion behind giving a picturesque view to the room. A piano sat on the left side of the room facing the window. Though the light would have been better if the piano had faced the other way, this way gave the player a view to look at if they didn’t need to look at sheet music. On the right were bookshelves of music and a number of violin cases rested beside them. It was a sanctuary centered on music and Alana loved it.

“It’s a beautiful room.” She told him and reached into her purse for her gift. “Thank you for welcoming me into your home.” She blushed lightly handing the paper to him.

Momiji gave her a curious smile as he took it. “I’m glad you like it.” He confessed and motioned to the piano. “Feel free to try it out.” He untied the ribbon that held the paper in a tube and unrolled the thick, yellowish, old-style artist paper. His breath caught in his throat at the sketch. It was simple, a violin laying on a bed of rose petals, but the details and the emotion in the drawing was amazing. He felt a warm tightness in his chest that bloomed into a wide smile at Alana who was now sitting at the piano a light blush across her cheeks. “ **Es ist schön.** **Vielen vielen Dank.** ”

Alana glanced up at him confused, her hands floating over the keys. “What was that?” Momiji’s smile widened at the cute tilt of her head and the length of soft red hair that swayed at the movement.

“Sorry. My mother is German. I am fluent in it and sometimes switch without realizing.” He chuckled. “I said it was beautiful and thank you very much.” He laid the picture down and moved to one of the violin cases.

“It’s the first time I’ve heard you speak it.” She watched him as he moved to tighten his bow and check the violin’s strings. Her chest felt warm as she watched him move around the room. He had invited her here to his home, to his sanctuary, and she wanted so badly to show him how much it meant to her. Her hands rested on the keys and she began to play. The song wasn’t long, or extremely difficult, but it was one that she loved and it’s soft chords were cheerful.

“Comptine d'un autre été: L'après-midi.” Momiji whispered softly as the song ended.

Alana smiled up at him and he felt a wall that he had built around his heart go tumbling down. “Yes. It’s one of my favorites.” She set her hands back on the keys and began another song, “Play with me?” She asked as she repeated the chord so he could join in.

With a grin, Momiji laid his bow against the violin. “You heard me play this before didn’t you?”

Alana laughed and continued her fingers drifting softly along the cords of Evanescence’s ‘Good Enough’.  “I have. And I loved listening to you play.” She admitted blushing and flicking her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her head. They played in silence, letting the music swell around them. By the time they hit the end of the first verse, Alana had closed her eyes and let her whole body fill with joy at playing with Momiji.

Momiji however, had locked his eyes on Alana. She looked so peaceful, calm, and beautiful sitting there and playing the song that had broken his heart to hear. The song reached a place inside of him that he’d tried to hide from; an insecure place where he wondered if Tohru had chosen Kyo because he wasn’t good enough. When the song ended Alana turned to smile at him. His heart skipped a beat at the joy in her smile.

“Thank you so much Momiji-kun. It has been a long time since I’ve played music with anyone.” She sighed a little wistfully and glanced outside. “It’s been a long time since I’ve hung out with anyone like this really.”

Momiji sat beside her on the bench and leaned his shoulder into hers. “Same.” For a moment they sat in silence, thinking about their lives, their loneliness, and wondering if the other truly understood the impact their friendship made for them.

Finally Alana leaned back into his shoulder and touched the keys gently. Momiji didn’t recognize the song as she began to play and he looked down at her, startled, as she began to sing.

Alana felt the words and music of Jon McLaughlin’s ‘So Close’ flowing out of her and let the emotion of the song flow out through her voice and fingers. She knew she didn’t have a perfect singing voice, it wasn’t the rich voice of Amy Lee or Yuna Ito, but it was in the right pitch and sounded pleasant enough.

Momiji watched her as she sang the heartbreaking song and the emotions that flowed out of her fingers. There was sadness, a loneliness he recognized in himself but there was more, a hope for the future that he’d forgotten he’d been missing. As she trailed off at the end of the song Momiji resisted the sudden urge to lean over and hold her close to him. Instead her set his violin down gently and bent to look through some sheet music. “How good are you at sight-reading?”

Alana cleared the huskiness out of her throat, that song always made her chest ache but it seemed to have increased with Momiji so close, no pun intended, and her blooming feelings for him. “Pretty good. Give me a minute to scan through it and I should be fine with anything but extremely difficult songs.” She answered honestly. Piano was her first foray into the artistic world, having been getting instruction since she was five.

“Ever heard of _Requiem for a Dream_?” He asked finally finding the folder he wanted absently noting that it was heading toward late afternoon.

“No.” She admitted and took the sheet he handed her. Her eyebrows rose at the complex score in front of her but decided she could do it. “‘Lux Aeterna’?” She set the score on the piano ledge and danced her fingers in the air over the keys for a moment to check their placement.

“It means ‘the eternal light.’ Can you play it?” He asked picking his violin back up. “This is one of my favorites.”

She nodded and flashed him a bright smile, happy that he was sharing his love with her. She watched him dreamily as he began to play, finally letting his eyes close as he fell into the music. At his nod, she began to play as well, the notes of the piano flowing into the cries of the violin smoothly. She had to keep her eyes on the sheet in front of her, but occasionally the chords would repeat enough that she was able to watch him. She’d tried to keep from staring at him earlier while he played since he’d been watching her but now that he wasn’t, it was hard to draw her eyes away from the beautiful sight of him holding his violin and making it sing.

Momiji was a mystery to her, one that she would take pleasure in solving as the two of them got closer. He was so full of contradictions, but they didn’t seem like contradictions at the same time. He was bright and cheerful, but there were a few moments when a shadow seemed to cross his eyes as sadder thoughts came so she worked hard to keep that bright look in his eyes that she was rapidly falling in love with.

It scared her a bit, how quickly she was falling for him. They’d only met the day before but a part of her knew, she’d started falling for him when she’d first heard his violin weeks ago. To some it might sound superficial but to those who were musicians, you could tell a lot about what and how a person played an instrument. Alana felt as if she knew him, at least a little, from his music. He was lonely, but not alone; hopeful, yet tired; and so very talented.

They’d crossed a barrier earlier, in sharing their love of music and the comforting touches they’d given each other and Alana felt so happy. As the song wound down Momiji opened his eyes and they smiled at each other as the last note died away.

“That was a beautiful song.” Alana told him truthfully. “How did you come across it?” She asked folding the sheets back into place.

“One of my cousins likes western books and when the movie came out he watched it. It’s the movie’s theme song, apparently the only part of the movie he liked.” Momiji laughed softly thinking of Shigure’s description of the film. ( **A/N: I have not read or seen _Requiem for a Dream,_ I’ve heard and love the song, but all other references to the movie come from the internet. For a quick summary read the bottom of the chapter)**

“It’s a beautiful song.” Alana repeated, smiling wistfully as she set the paper down. She jumped slightly in surprise at the sound of the front door slamming.

 “Momiji-onii!” A little voice called in the house and Momiji’s face fell into one of his rare, true smiles that made Alana’s heart skip a beat.

“That’s my sister. Come on, I’ll introduce you.” He laid his violin on the piano, expecting them to come back and play later. Without thinking about it, he held out his hand for Alana to take and a wave of warmth swept up his hand and filled his whole body when she slid her hand into his. He didn’t release it after she’d gotten to her feet and he peered down into her face from inches in front of her trying to decide what the feeling filling his chest was. It was…different from how he’d felt for Tohru, and yet similar. The sound of something thudding in the kitchen brought him and Alana out of their thoughts and made them both blush. He stammered and turned to guide her from the room.

Alana was bright red as she thought of how Momiji had been studying her face. When he turned away, she expected him to drop her hand in embarrassment of the moment that had just passed but he didn’t. As he tugged her back to the kitchen, her hand was still held snuggly in his own.

“Momo-chan!” He called as they moved into the large room that was the dining and kitchen area. Alana watched as a young girl turned to face them and was startled at the resemblance between the two. How could anyone not be able to tell they were related? She wondered silently as Momiji dropped her hand to sweep Momo into a hug. He set her down on her feet and turned to urge Alana forward. “This is Alana Takashi. Alana-chan, this is Momo Sohma.” His eyes were serious as he introduced them and Alana bowed slightly to the younger girl.

“It’s nice to meet you Momo-san.” Alana told her with a large smile.

Momo glanced at Momiji from the corner of her eye in curiosity and bowed back, “A pleasure, Alana-san.” Momiji was smiling indulgently at the two of them and Momo looked up at the red-head her eyes filled with questions she couldn’t ask. Instead she turned to Momiji, “Did I hear playing when I was walking up?” She asked teasingly. It wasn’t unusual for the boy she loved like a brother to spend his day playing his violin but the piano was…new. She looked at the stranger with a calculating gaze. It was also new for Momiji to have anyone at his house, even family was rare.

“Yes, Alana is a very accomplished pianist.” He told her grinning as Alana began to blush and then scowled at him for making her blush. The phone began to ring and he jumped slightly before moving to grab it. “Hang on a second.”

Momo looked up at the tall, beautiful woman and felt shy at the girl’s curious gaze. “So…how do you know Momiji-onii?” She asked and then bit her tongue. She hadn’t meant to say that.

“Kisa-chan introduced us.” Alana told her smilingly and honestly. “Do you play as well?” She asked remembering Momo’s question about Momiji’s playing.

Momo’s face lit up and finally lost the last of its nervousness. “Yes! I heard Momiji-onii play often when I was younger and asked my father to let me learn.”

Alana’s smile widened a bit at the eagerness that came over the formally shy girl. “While we wait for Momiji-kun why don’t we go look through his music books and look for something the three of us can play?” She chuckled lightly as Momo began to skip down the hall and followed behind her. The girl was very shy, more so than even Kisa, but give her something she loved and she turned into a bundle of energy just like her brother.

Brother…she didn’t know that he was her brother; just a boy who she thought of as a brother. It was difficult to wrap her mind around and she hoped one day to hear the whole story but she was willing to wait to hear it. Momiji didn’t know all her secrets; there was no reason for her to know his. Momo dove right into the bookshelves searching for something particular and Alana watched with an indulgent smile. Momo was adorable.

When Momiji found them, he paused in the doorway as Momo handed a sheet of music to Alana. Alana nodded in agreement and glanced up to see Momiji standing there. A smile slid across her face at him and he came further into the room. “That was Ayame. He wants us to go over tomorrow. He’s finished with Kisa’s dress.”

“Already?” Alana asked surprised. She’d expected to have to wait until Saturday at least and it was only Wednesday.

“He works very quickly. Especially, if his interest is piqued.” Momiji told her laughing. He looked at the sheet music Momo thrust into his hand and winked at her. “Good choice.”

He set the music where he could see it and waited until Alana had sat at the piano and Momo held the violin she always claimed. “You singing, Momo?” He asked teasingly.

To his surprise, she nodded firmly. “It’s my favorite song.” She nodded at Alana who began softly and Momo and Momiji quickly joined in. It wasn’t the easiest thing to sing and play an instrument at your throat but Momo did it well. “ _Tale as old as time…true as it can be…_ ” Her voice was sweet as she sang the Disney song and Alana smiled as she played listening to the voice blending with the piano and violins.

It didn’t surprise Alana that Momo wanted to play a Disney Princess song, but she thought it was cute that she had the same taste in music as her mother. She’s been at Momiji’s for a few hours now and she was having a great day with him. It had surprised her that he had called her earlier today to hang out, she’d thought he would have waited to visit her at work, but it was a wonderful surprise. Spending time just the two of them had been different than spending it with others and they hadn’t done much in the way of _talking_ but they had said a lot to each other either way. Overall, Alana thought that they were steadily getting closer, and that made her extremely happy.

When they finished the song Alana smiled at the siblings as Momo bounced on the balls of her feet. “That was great! It was nice having a piano as well.” She turned a shy smile at Alana who returned it. When Alana excused herself with directions to the bathroom, Momo turned with a smile to Momiji. “Is she your girlfriend?” She teased.

Momiji blushed bright red and smiled back. “No, but I do like her, an awful lot.”

“Ask her out.” Momo laughed cheerfully. “I was going to order us take-out; dad said I could stay for dinner since I insisted on coming over before dinner.”

“I wondered why you were here so early. That sounds good to me.” Momiji followed her out of the room after grabbing Alana’s picture. As she went to the kitchen to dig up a take-out menu Momiji went to find a frame to put her drawing in. Upstairs he had four rooms, a guest room he never used but kept clean, his bedroom, two empty rooms, plus the bathroom between the empty rooms on the left side. He found an old photo frame the right size that he’d expected to fill with photos and took out the generic picture inside. Silently he slid Alana’s sketch in and set it beside his bed.  He took a few moments to simply study the picture and let his mind wander in thoughts about Alana.

She was wonderful, talented, and considerate. When he’d explained that his sister didn’t know him, but was going to come over, she didn’t ask any questions, didn’t think he was being stupid not telling her; instead she just accepted what he said and went with it. She was being kind to Momo as well and that meant so much to Momiji.

He heard a tap outside his bedroom door and turned to see Alana standing outside. “Momo told me to tell you that food was on the way. Thank you for including me in your dinner plans.” Alana blushed slightly and bowed slightly. “I would have understood if you would have preferred I went home.”

“I want you here.” Momiji told her coming over and letting his hand trail up her cheek as he’d wanted to do since earlier. The skin was soft as silk beneath his fingertips and her eyes looked large bright this close. “ **Sie sind schön**.” He whispered softly a light blush coming and going across his own cheeks.

She looked up at him, her lips tilting in a smile. “What’d you just say?” She asked lightly touching the back of his hand with her own fingertips.

Momiji moved his hand so that he was gripping her hand and tugged her down the hall back to the kitchen. “I said, ‘you’re beautiful’.” His voice was quiet but Alana heard and felt her heart flutter.

_Oh…_ Alana thought blushing brightly. They reached the kitchen quickly and the three of them fell into easy chatter as they set up a place to eat and waited for their food. Alana jumped slightly as her phone rang.

She peered down at it and Momiji waved her away to answer it. “Moshi, Moshi.” She greeted into the phone as she moved a bit away from the other two.

“ _Hello Alana._ ” Her mother’s voice came over the phone and Alana smiled softly. “ _I got your note that you were at a friend’s house. I’m rather excited and curious I have to admit, it has been a long time since you’ve gone to visit someone._ ”

“Emiko talked about him, didn’t she?” Alana accused softly watching Momiji talk with Momo at the table. He was more relaxed with her and Momo than he had been almost the entire time they’d been out yesterday.

“ _Of course she did, you know your sister. I’m very happy for you._ ” Her mother’s voice proved her words; a quiet happiness was lacing her voice. “ _When will you bring him by to meet us?_ ”

Alana laughed at the thought of bringing Momiji home to ‘meet the parents’.  “You can meet him when he brings me home tonight.” She conceded, “Don’t embarrass me though.” Her mother laughed and hung up the phone, probably plotting how best to embarrass Alana.

“Everything alright?” Momiji asked when Alana joined them back at the table.

“Yeah,” she smiled at him, “I apologize in advance for anything embarrassing my mother does when you take me home later though.” She admitted laughing quietly.

Momo laughed as well, she completely understood what Alana meant. Whenever she brought a new friend home, her parents both went out of their way to welcome them or question them. “Not your father?” She asked thinking that her father was always the worse when she’d brought home male partners for her school projects.

Alana chuckled, shaking her head. “My father is a rather calm man. He won’t do anything embarrassing this first meeting. He’ll wait until Momiji feels safe.” She told Momo in a stage-whisper.

“I’m still right here.” Momiji pointed out amused and glad Alana and Momo were getting along so well.

Alana jumped exaggeratedly, “So you are.” She admitted. Momo and Momiji laughed and Alana felt a large smile spreading across her face. She rarely felt so relaxed and happy with people outside her family.

They continued to laugh and joke until food arrived. Momo leapt up to answer the door and Momiji went with her to pay. “I really like Alana.” Momo told him under her breath as she accepted the food. “You should ask her out.”

Momiji looked down at his sister from the corner of his eye and took back his change. “You don’t think it’s too early for that? We just met yesterday.”

Momo tilted her head to the side to think about it but eventually just shook her head. “You don’t have to start a serious relationship immediately, but I think going on a few dates would be a good idea.”

“Why?” Momiji asked closing and locking the door before turning.

“Momiji-onii, I’ve known you all my life, I’ve known that you lived here alone. The only person you have ever invited to your house was me.” Momo told him seriously. She seemed older than her years as she looked up at him and he wondered if it came from all the years she’d watched him secretly. “To me, the fact that you brought Alana here, took her into your music room, means that she’s something special. Why not give it a chance?”

Momiji followed Momo as she turned to return to the kitchen, his mind lost in thoughts. It was true. He’d never invited anyone over to his house before. The onetime Tohru had come over, she’d come on her own and never left the main room. He hadn’t invited her into his sanctuary, hadn’t asked her to come over again later. But when he’d woken up this morning the first thing he’d wanted to do was bring Alana over and play with her, he hadn’t even had to think about if he wanted her in his music room.

When they entered the kitchen and Alana turned to smile at them, Momiji felt something settle into place inside him. He didn’t know what would happen with the two of them, and in a few ways that did scare him. He didn’t want to be hurt again, he wasn’t sure he had truly recovered from Tohru breaking his heart. But he didn’t want to be scared to try either.

Alana and Momo chattered cheerfully as they set out the food and began to fill their plates. Alana could tell that something was bothering Momiji, but from Momo’s cheerful disposition, Alana figured what was bothering him, wasn’t something she could help with. Eventually, the shadows cleared from his eyes and the three of them had a fun dinner, chatting about music, art, and school projects they had enjoyed or hated. By the time they’d finished dinner, it was time for Momiji to take Momo and Alana home.

Momo gave them both hugs as they dropped her off at her home and Alana flushed with pleasure that Momo liked her. She hadn’t wanted to interfere on her and Momiji’s time, she could tell how much their time together meant to each other. She rode in the comfortable silence as he drove towards her home thinking back happily on the day they’d spent together. She knew he was planning on going with her and Kisa to Ayame’s the next day but after that, she wasn’t sure when she’d see him again. _Hopefully soon and often_ , she thought to herself. As they turned onto her street she turned a shy smile onto Momiji.

“Momiji-kun?” She started nervously. When he glanced at her she flushed lightly. “My family wants to meet you. I apologize again if they embarrass you.”

Momiji smiled softly. “I’d love to meet your family. Is there a special reason though?” He asked as he parked outside her house.

“You said you’ve been a bit of a recluse, to my family I have been as well. I go out and go places, but it’s usually just to work or looking at galleries. It’s been years since I visited with a friend.” Alana confessed without embarrassment. If anyone could understand that, it was Momiji.

He smiled softly as they climbed from the car. “I understand.” He touched the back of her hand lightly as they walked up to the door. He felt his heart bloom with pleasure as she turned her hand to link it with his without hesitation. _I still don’t know how our relationship will go, if we’ll end up like Ayame and Mine or if we’ll crash and burn like Kagura and Kyo, but…I’m tired of being alone._ He snuck a glance at her as she took her hand away to unlock the front door. _I like her, she makes me feel happy, excited, things I haven’t felt much for years. I want to take a chance._ He decided, nodding decisively to himself. He didn’t get a chance to ask her out that moment however, as they stepped inside and were greeted with the sight of Alana’s family waiting in the main room for them.

_Way to appear threatening…_ Alana thought rolling her eyes. She took a deep breath and smiled as she pulled Momiji further into the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requiem for a Dream is a movie based on a novel by the same name by Hubert Selby Jr. It is a story about drug addiction and reality. In it, there are four people who are addicted to drugs, three are friends on heroin, and the other is one of the young adults mother who is addicted to weight control drugs and sedatives. The story is about how the drugs ruin their lives completely. It is rated R and there is an unrated version as well. Since it doesn’t have a happy ending, I will not be watching it most likely, so I can’t tell you if it’s a good movie or not, but for the sake of my story, we’ll pretend Shigure was disappointed that it wasn’t as good as the novel.


	8. Chapter 8

Alana led Momiji further into the room a smile on her lips and a glare in her eyes for her family’s behavior. _They act like I’m bringing home a boyfriend. Not that it would be a bad thing if it were true. Subtle, very subtle._ “Oka, Otou, Emiko, this is my friend Momiji Sohma.” She turned to smile at Momiji, “Momiji-kun, this is my Oka, Chizue, my Otou, Mizu, and Kisa’s friend Emiko.”

Emiko grinned unrepentantly. “Kisa’s friend? Not your baby sister?” She could see the annoyance in her sisters eyes and enjoyed every minute of it.

Alana sniffed as her parents came forward to meet Momiji. “I refuse to claim you.” Emiko was a brat, she fought off a smile, a huge, annoying, brat.

Emiko simply laughed from her seat and bowed slightly to Momiji. “Alana and Kisa both speak highly of you, Momiji. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Indeed.” Mizu agreed. “Judging by the number of sketches of you, Alana thinks very highly of you.”

Chizue winked as Alana flushed under Momiji’s curious gaze. “She only draws people she likes more than once.”

Momiji took pity on Alana and smiled. “I like Alana very much as well. She is extremely enjoyable company.”

Emiko sniggered at the possible innuendo of those words and laughed outright when her mother smacked her in the back of the head for it. Chizue smiled gently at the suddenly blushing boy. “Well, we’ll let you head back home. Would you grant us the pleasure of your company for dinner on Friday evening?”

“I’d be honored.” Momiji smiled back, finding himself liking this energetic family. After a few more minutes of conversation, Alana walked him back to the door. “I’ll pick you up from work tomorrow to head to Ayame’s shop.” He paused his hand on the door and smiled down at Alana. “When will you start painting her?” He asked curiously.

“As soon as I can.” She smiled. “I want to be able to display it at the _Matoko AGA_ if I am able to get a show there.”

“I have no doubts the critic will love your work.” Momiji smiled confidently at her. “Do you have other things you need to get done for him though?” He asked curiously, wondering how full her days were. He opened the door and stepped out onto the porch still looking at her. He remembered Momo’s encouragement and tried to pull enough courage together to do what he wanted, and feared at the same time.

“I have other things to show and there may be a few things I need to work on, but I think I’ll be good. Oji keeps most of my art in storage. He rarely has customers who can buy my paintings with the prices he puts on them, so he sells signed prints instead.” Alana smiled shyly, pleased that he was thinking of her. It was true, Oji charged much more than Alana herself would for some of her pieces since she did display at a small gallery. But he made sure that everything she did had prints of various sizes so that people, who did like them, could buy them and display them, all in the hopes of more exposure for Alana.

Momiji reached out to take her hand smiling shyly as well. “Would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow after we get done at Ayame’s?” He held his breath waiting for her answer. He didn’t know exactly where their relationship was going to go, but he freely admitted that he wanted to spend much more time with him and see where it went. She made him feel free and happy and light…and he loved when she smiled at him.

“A date?” Alana asked squeaking slightly. At Momiji’s calm nod, she flushed with happiness and couldn’t even feel embarrassed at her constant blushing around him. “I’d love to.”

Momiji’s smile widened to a full-out, joy-filled grin and he lifted Alana’s hand to press a kiss lightly to the back of it. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He turned and headed off to his car, not running but quickly, trying to hide the shaking of his hands.

* * *

 

The morning dragged on for Alana. She’d brought in a few of her charcoal drawings to frame and set them aside in the back room for showing the _AGA_ critic. She then started to go through the other art in the room, on the floor, all of it, trying to decide what was best to show, when really she was just trying to get her mind off the thought of her date. By noon, she’d worked herself up into a state of pure panic, both about the date and the critic. It’d been a long time since her last date. She’d still been in the art school and had dated a fellow pianist for a while. But there’d been no sparks and he didn’t listen to her concerns about feeling her originality being squashed. They’d broken up a few weeks before she’d packed up and left and never missed him.

But Momiji already had wormed his way into her heart in a way no one else had before. Sneaky little…what’d Hiro call him?...sneaky little rabbit.

“Go away.” Her grandfathers voice brought her from her thoughts and she glanced over at him.

“Hmm?” She asked, setting down a four by two bamboo painting.

“Go home, go see Momiji, just go. Away.” He told her seriously.

“What? Why?” She asked blushing at the comment to see the boy who filled her thoughts.

“You are over stressing and giving me a headache.” He scolded lovingly. “You trust me to pick your art, so go away and let me handle it.” He waved his hands to show her to the door. “Go shopping or something.”

Alana closed her mouth and hummed in thought. _Shopping?_ Normally, she hated to do it but it wouldn’t hurt to try to find a new outfit for her date tonight. “Alright.” She laughed as he pushed her gently. Her grandfathers other employees gave amused smiles as they watched Alana leave.

She let herself wander towards a nearby clothing center, her mind on what she wanted. Something simple, she decided and walked more determinedly down the road.

* * *

 

Alana walked back to her grandfathers studio a few minutes before Momiji was to pick her up. A wolf-whistle had her blushing and scowling at Jin, one of the workers for that evening. He was one of the best. It was rare for anyone he talked with to not walk out with a purchase.

“Got a date tonight?” Jin teased, his eyes on an old lady who’d followed Alana into the room.

Alana sniffed indignantly to hide her smile. “Actually, I do.” She flipped a hand at him to shoo him towards the lady and he winked before leaving. Alana’s hair was French braided down her back and a single sparkly pin shaped like a lotus rested at the top of the braid. She wore a soft white shirt and black vest over black slacks and small heels. It was similar to the outfit Momiji had worn the first day they’d met and she hoped he’d think she looked cute, not creepy. But the saleswoman had insisted she looked fabulous.

She was idly playing the piano, trying to remember exactly how the song Momiji had loved went, when she heard her grandfather greet him. Trying to swallow her nervousness, she glanced up as she folded the cover over the keys. Momiji wore a deep blue button down shirt over charcoal grey slacks. He had changed his plain stud earrings to shiny ones and they caught the light brightly. As she stood he glanced up and their eyes met.

Momiji froze as he spotted Alana across the room. She looked beautiful. He had always admired her sense of style, it was very similar to his own and she wore it well. But the simple vest and slacks outfit made her look absolutely gorgeous. Her beautiful hair was pulled back and though he liked the look, it made him want to pull it down and run his fingers through it.

As she reached his side, her grandfather left laughing under his breath but neither noticed. “You look nice.” Alana told him proud she’d been able to hold off the blush so far.

He smiled widely and held out a hand for her to take. “ **Du siehst gut aus**.”

“I’m going to assume that’s a compliment.” She murmured as she took his hand and waved to her grandfather and smirking co-workers. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Momiji laughed and the two of them headed out of the gallery. “Ayame picked up Kisa and Hiro himself. He and Mine had a doctor’s appointment this morning with the family doctor to check on her pregnancy and his office is in the Sohma compound.”

“How far along is she?” Alana asked as she slid into the car slightly disappointed she had to let go of Momiji’s hand.

“Almost eight months I think.” Momiji grinned. Mine’s child was going to be the first child born from the Zodiac members and the first born since the curse was broken. Though Momiji suspected the next year or so there would be a number more, there had been many weddings since the curse was broken; Ayame and Mine was simply the first.

“Aw! I can’t wait to see their baby! I wonder who it will take after. Do they know if the baby is a boy or a girl?” She asked, excitedly. She was so excited to be hanging with Momiji that she was starting to bubble over.

“A girl.” Momiji smiled at her exuberance and of the way her face lit up with that smile. “They are very excited about it.” _Especially because Ayame will be able to hold his daughter._

Alana laughed and clapped her hands. “I’m excited for them as well!” She glanced up as Momiji slowed to a stop and realized they were parking outside the shop now. She blushed lightly as they got out and Momiji took her hand once more. The casual touching was strange to her but she loved it, it was romantic and felt so right to her. “So um…where are we going after?” She asked as they strolled along the road from the parking lot.

Momiji smiled and shook his head before winking at her and holding up a finger to his lips with his unoccupied hand.  “It’s a secret.” His smile widened as Alana chuckled and squeezed his hand. He had always held hands with Tohru whenever they saw each other, a bit of rebellion against his cursed state, but it had not held the degree of _warmth_ that Alana’s hand filled him with.

When they arrived at Ayame’s shop, he and the others were just opening the door. “Good timing!” Mine smiled and waved at them. She wore a maternity kimono that was extremely simple compared to other outfits that they had seen her in before, and she was practically glowing.

They all went inside as Mine informed them about what the doctor, a cousin named Hatori, had told them. Everything was fine and she was due in a little over a month if everything went on schedule. Ayame disappeared into the back room with Kisa, while Mine had Hiro sit on one couch and Momiji and Alana sat on the other while she took a large comfy chair and put her feet up on the ottoman. “And Ayame and I have finally decided on a name!” Mine ended her long monologue smiling. “She’s going to be named Hana!”

The others, minus the scowling Hiro, gushed with Mine about the baby and the name until the door to the back room opened once more.

Ayame opened the door and came out, a proud smile on his face. “May I present, Princess Kisa.” He stepped aside and bowed as Kisa came into the room, a dark blush across her cheeks. Even though the dress was more for Alana than Kisa herself, Ayame was determined to make her feel special in the dress.

Alana jumped to her feet and circled Kisa, a wide smile on her face, even while her eyes were distant. “You look beautiful Kisa. Ayame the dress is perfect!” She glanced up as Momiji giggled and followed his gaze to Hiro who stared at Kisa with a dropped jaw. Kisa blushed as Alana giggled as well and Hiro’s finally caught up. He blushed and turned his face away saying nothing.

Alana smiled at his attempt to deny his reaction adjusted the way Kisa stood a few times before nodding in satisfaction. “This is the pose I want you to use.” She circled again and ran a hand down Kisa’s hair. I’ll do your hair and make-up; probably have you stand in front of something…dark colored.” She muttered for a while longer as Mine took notes on what Alana said and Momiji leaned over to Hiro.

“Kisa looks beautiful doesn’t she?” He whispered. Hiro glared at Momiji from the corner of his eye as the blush increased. “You know…I vaguely remember Shigure saying he was going to be throwing a Halloween Ball next month…” He turned innocent eyes on Hiro as Hiro’s own eyes widened. “Maybe Ayame could make you a matching Prince outfit.”

Hiro’s lip curled but he said nothing back to Momiji as the others came back to the table.

“How are you going to proceed, Alana-chan? Are you going to have Kisa-chan stand for the whole time?” Ayame asked settling into a chair as Mine took Kisa to change.

Alana shook her head as she sat next to Momiji, he grabbed her hand gently, automatically, not noticing the glances that the others gave them. “I’ll get her posed, hair and make-up done, and then take a few pictures. I’ll do the outline and basic painting with the photos then have her stand for me to do the details later. I doubt you’d like to stand for hours on end Kisa-chan.” Alana smiled at her as she came back into the room after changing.

Kisa giggled blushing. “Probably not. I’m still in shock that you want me to pose for you.”

“Well…” Alana flushed lightly. “I already have some pictures of you.” She confessed.

Momiji laughed and nodded. “She has pictures of all of you actually! I saw her studio.” He laughed again as her blush increased as everyone, minus the still sulking Hiro, began to question her. He glanced at the clock and stood pulling Alana to her feet. “We have to get going. I’ll make sure she brings some when we meet up again.”

Ayame jumped to his feet and nodded and began to talk animatedly to them as Momiji slowly backed his way out pulling Alana with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the chapter uploads for today. I don't have anyone edit my work so if you see any problems please let me know. I hope my readers enjoy my story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapter updates today. Thank you for the kudos and comments!

Half an hour later they were still laughing as they slid into their booth at a small sushi place not far from the Sohma compound. Alana took a moment to look around at the decorations. The tables and chairs were simple wood, no exaggerated curves just straight lines. But the walls, they were covered with classic ink paintings of koi, geisha, bamboos and samurai. It was a beautiful place that had a warm welcome feeling to it. It was more ‘Westernized’ than some other sushi places and Alana found herself fond of it immediately.

“You are a master at dealing with Ayame.” She told him, leaning forward towards him laughing.

Momiji shrugged. “I’ve had to deal with him a long time.” He turned to smile absently at the waitress who came with glasses of water and a paper with the menu on it.

Alana watched the waitress from the corner of her eye. Her name tag said, Asuka, and she was a very cute and small girl, probably only a year or two younger than Momiji. Her eyes swept over Momiji slowly and she got a flirtatious gleam in her eye. “Is there anything I can get you right now?” Her voice was pitched low and Alana had to look down to hide her smile.

Momiji, busy looking at the menu in his hand and tapping the table lightly with the pen, shook his head without glancing back up. “No thank you, we’re fine.”

The waitress glanced at Alana then turned to leave. “I’ll be back in a few minutes then.”

For a few minutes, Alana and Momiji both leaned intently over the menu pointing and discussing certain dishes until they had compiled a list of what would be their dinner. When the waitress returned, Momiji held the paper up to her and gave her another bright smile, but didn’t notice the look she returned to him.

Alana did, however, and also saw the jealous glance Asuka threw at her. In response, Alana merely raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile. “So…” Momiji started, a smile sliding across his face. “Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

Alana laughed and tilted her head in thought. There were many things that she hadn’t told him, they’d only known each other a very short time, though it was definitely long enough for strong feelings to begin to build, it wasn’t long enough to learn great amounts about each other. “Do you want something funny or serious?”

Momiji laughed as well. “Let’s start with funny and go into serious later.” He grinned and reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to blush lightly. He definitely liked how she’d become more open to him, less shy and reserved, but he loved her adorable blush.

Alana took a sip of water as she decided which story to tell. “When I was nine…I had just started dance, my parents thought I needed a physical exercise as well as artistic and since I wasn’t the sports nut my sister already was, dance was it.” She smiled mistily as she thought back to the first day she went to dance class. She had been tall for her age; it was the first thing the teacher had gone crazy over, ‘ _perfect height for a ballerina_ ’. “Well, halfway through my first class, I was asked to do a high kick.” She giggled taking another sip of water. “The teacher was standing in front of me watching and critiquing. I managed to kick her in the face.”

Momiji stared at her wide eyed for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. Alana laughed with him and felt her stomach flutter at the joyful expression his laugh put on his face. He really was just so handsome….especially when the shadow was gone from his eyes.

The waitress came by with a plate with some of their food and her eyes sparkled at his smile. “Here’s your food.” She gave Momiji a shy smile and Alana a quick glare. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was called back to the kitchen.

Alana held back another laugh. She probably should be upset about how the waitress was so angry with her for being with Momiji…or annoyed that she was flirting with the guy she was on a date with…but she couldn’t find it in her. It was just so amusing to see the impotent jealousy of the girl. Momiji hadn’t looked _at_ her once. “Your turn.”

Momiji nodded and thought for a moment before laughing. “The year before I went to high school, my cousins Yuki, Ayame’s little brother, and another cousin Kyo, met a girl named Tohru Honda. I had heard stories about her and was hanging out in one of my father’s buildings when this spacey girl walked past me. She tripped and spilled her books. I laughed at her, I admit.” He chuckled, his eyes a bit far away and sad. “One of the papers said her name, and in my excitement, I jumped up and started talking to her and telling her how great it was to meet her and everything and kissed her cheek.” He paused to take a drink of his own water, his mind reliving those first moments. He looked back at Alana with a self-deprecatory grin. “Unfortunately, I didn’t realize I was speaking German. I scared the crap out of her.”

Alana giggled. “Oh, I can just imagine!” She picked up a roll of sushi and bit into it as Momiji did the same. For a few minutes they just ate, commenting on the deliciousness of the food and other inane topics. The waitress came with the rest of their food and disappeared after a moment of staring at Momiji again.

They were halfway through their meal before Momiji gave her a small smile. “Serious conversations, now right?”

Alana nodded, chewing thoughtfully. She swallowed and remained silent for a minute, studying Momiji. His face was honest and open, she liked him very much. But it was hard for her to reveal things to others, whether they are friends or family. She was not the exuberant person that Emiko was; she was more private and calm. “I dislike living at home.” She finally stated, looking away for a moment.

Momiji’s eyes widened in shock, why would anyone dislike living in a home with a family that loved them? He waited quietly for her to explain. As someone who was thrown out of his family at a young age, he couldn’t understand that sentiment.

“It’s not that I don’t love my family, I do, very much. But I am not happy living with them.” She shrugged when the waitress slammed a new glass down in front of her causing Momiji to jump. The waitress smiled prettily at Momiji and finally got up the courage to talk to him.

“My name is Asuka.” She gave him a shy look from under her lashes.

He blinked up at her for a moment then gave her a confused smile. “A very pretty name.”

“For a very pretty girl.” Alana muttered under her breath knowing what the girl was waiting to hear. It got her a dirty look and she took a nonchalant bite of food.

“Have we met before? You look very familiar, I know I’ve seen that handsome face of yours somewhere before.” Her smile widened and then became a pout as she was called away.

“I think the waitress is jealous of me.” Alana giggled when Momiji looked after the girl confused.

“Why?” He asked turning back to Alana.

Alana chuckled slightly and winked. “She is crushing on you.” At his wide eyes she laughed again. “She was totally trying to pick you up!” Somehow, Alana wasn’t surprised that Momiji hadn’t noticed the blatant flirting. He was definitely the type to ignore what didn’t matter to him. She wondered how many girls had been broken hearted because of it in school and found it hard to pity them. Momiji needed someone stronger than the vapid girls that would have followed him like a puppy.

“Oh…well I’m not interested.” He shrugged and took another piece of sushi. “You were saying.”

Alana’s smile turned wistful and sad. “As I was saying: I love my family very much. But…I feel smothered at home; caged in. Every day is routine, I have little space to call mine, the studio was intended to be the bedroom for a new baby but my parents only had me and my sister. I want a place to spread out, a view outside my window that is more than the wall of the house next to me. A place outside where I can paint in the sun. I want…freedom, I guess is the only way I can describe it.” She shrugged, blushing faintly. She did love being at home, but she couldn’t help feeling caged there as well.

Momiji nodded slowly. He, and the other members of the zodiac, had wished for years for freedom. They had a cage of their own and he could understand her desire to escape her cage. Even a pretty cage, as Alana’s home life was to her, was still a cage. “I can understand that.” He gave her a soft smile as she blushed faintly again.

Alana saw Asuka approaching from the corner of her eye and was ready for more entertainment when Momiji reached across the table and grabbed her hand gently. She focused again on him and her blush increased as he lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on her palm. Asuka turned an angry red and stormed off, but neither of them were paying any attention to her.  “What…what was that for?” She stuttered softly her fingers curling into his as he rested them back on the table.

He smiled at her. “I wanted to.” He squeezed her hand gently and waved for the check, it was the manager who brought it with apologies for their waitress. They didn’t talk as he paid and they headed out into the cool air outside. They both simply enjoyed the others company and their minds locked onto the memory of Momiji gently kissing her palm.

They strolled down the street, admiring the lanterns along the road and the window displays. Eventually they came to a small park and sat together on a bench. Alana loved being with him. It was so relaxing, so calm and enjoyable. She thought about the fact that their night would be over soon, and fervently hoped Momiji had enjoyed their time together as much as she had.

Momiji squeezed her hand with a sad smile and quietly began to speak, his eyes locked on the ground in front of him. “The reason Momo…doesn’t know I am her brother, is because when I was born…my birth, my existence, drove my mother insane. There is no other way to explain it.” He smiled sadly when she squeezed his hand tightly in pain for him. She told him something she’d told few others, he could only repay the favor, especially since she knew one of the direct result of this tale. “She was slowly going crazy, slowly dying. Then…something happened, and she forgot me. Forgot I was her child, forgot that she’d ever had a child. So…my father gave me my own place in the compound and visited me every day…but as far as my mother, and later Momo, were concerned, I was simply…another Sohma.” He looked up at a soft noise and saw a tear flow down her cheek. He tugged her arm and brought her towards him and drew her into his lap. He felt his heart constrict as her arms wrapped around his neck and her tears soaked into his collar. He held her tight and let her tears wash away the last of the pain he felt from this part of his life. For some reason felt even more healing than when he’d cried with Tohru…

Alana felt her heart break in pain for Momiji.  It wasn’t unheard of for mothers to suffer post-partum depression, in this age of over-diagnosis, it could be fairly common. But to have your mother hate your existence to the point she forgot you? That was terrible. She didn’t know how Momiji had survived. To be separated from his mother and father and grow up knowing, his mother would never acknowledge him? That was so sad.  She choked back her sobs after a few minutes and simply rested in his arms, feeling the warmth he gave her fill her heart. “I’m so sorry Momiji-kun.”

She felt his hand rub the back of her neck and then slide into her hair, unraveling the braid. “It’s alright, Alana-chan.” He replied quietly.

For a few moments they sat there in silence, not knowing what the other was thinking, but enjoying the embrace and each hoping that it meant the other felt the same way they did.

~Art of Love~

They had moved back to light hearted topics as they left the park but neither could forget the secrets they shared. Momiji’s was definitely the more serious and heartbreaking of the two, but he didn’t feel as if Alana had cheated him. He simply wanted to share all of himself with her and see where it lead as Momo had encouraged.

In the car, Momiji reached out and took her hand in his again. “What time should I come by tomorrow?” He asked vaguely remembering agreeing to dinner with her family.

Alana smiled in response, he remembered! “Whenever you like. We will probably eat around six or so but you can come over before then if you like.”

“Do you work tomorrow?” He asked glancing at her as he drove.

“Until three.” She nodded, “I’m to do the music thing tomorrow.” She grinned thinking that she was doing ‘the music thing’ the first time they’d met. Had it really only been a few days ago? She felt as if she had known him forever.

“Maybe I’ll come by with my violin and we can play.” He remarked thoughtfully. He watched her face light up and his heart fluttered. His simple words seemed to give her so much joy…

“I would love it if you did.” She told him squeezing his hand tightly. “I had a great time with you Momiji.”

“I did too. I want to take you out again sometime. I’m…really enjoying getting to know you.” He confessed feeling shy all of a sudden. It was definitely one thing to think it, he had no idea how embarrassed he would be to tell her that. But she deserved to hear it…and he wanted to see her blush.

She did blush and smiled at him happily. A few minutes later when he dropped her off at her house, she kissed him quickly on the cheek and fled into the house, her face a bright red.

Momiji watched after her feeling slightly stunned. She’d kissed his cheek! When Momiji got home, he found himself going straight into his music room and pulling out blank music sheets and took them into the kitchen along with his copy of ‘Lux Aeterna’. He’d heard Alana trying to remember the chords to it when he’d walked into the gallery and hoped it meant she’d loved the song. He wanted to give her a copy of the music so she could practice on her own, maybe learn it and they could play it together at her work. He didn’t think he wanted to work there permanently, and definitely not after Alana left for the bigger gallery, but he agreed that it would be fun to play with her a few times. As he worked, his free hand drifted up to lightly brush the cheek she kissed and a wide smile flit across his lips. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow.

~Art of Love~

Alana couldn’t sleep that night. She was too wound up with memories of their date. Momiji had been so much fun to hang out with. They’d talked about deep subjects and light ones but she hadn’t felt uncomfortable with him at all. She wondered a bit, she admitted, about the girl Tohru he had mentioned but was happy to know he wanted to share bits of his life with her at all.

When he’d told her about his mother, her heart about broke. It was so sad! To be hated, forgotten, and then cast aside, by the woman who was supposed to love you always and unconditionally? It was terrible. Momiji was a wonderful guy. He was smart, funny, talented, and so very kind. She knew that if his mother had been able to handle…whatever it was that was the problem…she would have been so proud of him.

Finally, around one, she couldn’t keep her mind from returning to their date and what she had learned about him and found herself down in her studio a blank canvas in front of her. She had already packed a bag of paints, brushes, her camera, plus the details to the costume she’d need; make-up, hair stuff, jewelry and such, so that she could begin Kisa’s portrait when Kisa had another free day, so she was thinking of what else she could do.

She shifted through the shelves of materials, wishing lightly she had more room for all of her things, and finally pulled out the box of water-color supplies and her sketch of Ayame and Mine. Ayame had refused payment for the dress, but she could repay them with a painting. She’d sketched Ayame smiling down at Mine, one hand lightly cupping her face, the other resting gently on her large belly and she smiled up at him with all the love in the world. Alana loved her almost photographic memory; it gave her the chance to capture beautiful moments like this and attempt to immortalize them.

She set the sketch on the corner of the easel and set up her painting materials. Before long, the sleeves of her pajamas were rolled up past her elbows, her hair was held up with a few paintbrushes and she was splattered with paint. But she wore a soft smile as she colored the curve of Ayame’s face and continued working.

Would she ever have someone to look at her like this? She vaguely wondered as she worked. With absolute love and devotion in their eyes? She’d always hoped for the ‘one and only great love’ that romantics talked about, and she witnessed in her own parents and grandparents, but it had always seemed like a dream; right up there with selling a five-million yen painting.

She swiped a hand across her cheek, smearing more paint as she pushed an errant strand of hair out of her face. She tilted her head to the side to study the picture she’d sketched out earlier and the painting. Two hours in and Ayame was almost done. She was working slower than she normally did when using watercolor, she wanted this to look perfect. She went back to work with a grin on her face. She loved the piano, it was a way to relax and let out her feelings, but seeing her art come to life beneath her fingers…that was a pleasure she would always love best.

She let her mind wander back to Momiji as she painted again. He was unlike anyone she’d met before. He was so happy and carefree and fun…but she felt that there was sadness in him that he’d never been able to shed. She knew that a big part of it was probably the devastation of his mother’s sickness and his having to leave home at a very young age, but she felt like it wasn’t everything. She wanted to get to know him, everything about him, his likes, his dislikes, his family, his secrets…everything that made him into the man she was falling in love with.

She blushed lightly at that thought. She _was_ falling in love with him she supposed. She’d certainly never felt this way before. He made her giddy and happy and excited to just be alive near him. A part of her wondered if she was falling too quickly but a little voice in the back of her head reminded her of her mother’s words when she described loving her father.

_I fell in love with him almost instantly…of course, it took him three months to convince me of that fact, but as soon as I admitted to myself that I did love him, there was no doubt in my mind that I had loved him from the start._

She wanted to cross her fingers, wish on a shooting star, blow out birthday candles, and pray that the feelings that were growing inside of her were returned. But she simply picked up another paint brush and painted, what would be, would be. What wouldn’t, no matter how much she wished or it hurt her, wouldn’t.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Alana was still awake when it drew close to the time she would have to get up for work. She cleaned up her materials taking a moment to let her gaze drift over the painting. It wasn’t finished but it was close and she hoped that they would love it. Thirty minutes later, Alana was standing freshly showered and dressed in the kitchen as her sister rushed around getting ready to leave for school.

“Momiji’s coming over tonight, right?” Emiko asked shoving her homework into her bag.

Alana nodded sipping her cup of tea. “He said he was. Mom is making Grandma’s Sheppard’s pie.”

Emiko giggled, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Warn Momiji we aren’t eating Japanese. He may  change his mind.” She waved and darted out the door.

Alana chuckled, she couldn’t wait until tonight. She was slightly nervous about seeing Momiji after kissing his cheek last night but she was also excited. They’d grown closer last night and she was so happy about that. She left for work, a dreamy smile on her face and made it to the Gallery just as her grandfather opened the doors. “Hello Grandfather!”

“Good Morning Alana-chan.” He smiled at her and patted her arm lightly. “It’s supposed to be pleasant today so the doors will stay open.” He told her walking slowly towards the grand piano.

“Want me to play people in?” She smiled at the old man. She knew he’d been lonely since her grandmother had died when she was very young but he’d never stopped enjoying life. He seemed determined to live for both of them. The only sign that he still grieved for her, was the wedding ring he wore on a chain around his neck. He wore his own on his finger and hers close to his heart that way they would always be together.

“I do.” He replied smiling and handing her a list from its spot on the piano. “Here’s a list of pieces I recommend for you to show.” He handed it to her, studying her face carefully.

Alana took the list and read down the titles, she knew which pieces went with what name, her photographic memory at work again. A few of his choices surprised her, they were simple works, nothing like what she’d expected to show but she guessed the simplicity was what they were to demonstrate, so they could see her whole range.

“I had Emiko talk to Kisa as well, for the purpose of the critic, she’d going to bring the piece she bought in.” He nodded at a few of the employees who poked their heads in to announce their arrival.

“You’re doing so much for me Grandfather…” Alana glanced up, her eyes tearful.

He waved away her gratitude and started away, tears always made him nervous. “You’re my granddaughter. I like to spoil you.” He waved over his shoulder and headed to help the others pull the covers off the artwork and set up for the day.

Alana blinked away her tears, grateful for the support of her grandfather. He supported and guided her, but he refused to hold her hand and she appreciated it greatly. She made her way down the list again and checked off ones that she agreed with. Then she set aside the pen and paper and sat gingerly at the piano.

The Gallery was in a great location for walk-in visitors. It was on a pedestrian street that had shops, restaurants, and businesses all together in a wonderful mix. Customers ranged from business people leaving work or on break to students who were stopping by to buy food for dinner. They didn’t get heavy traffic but they did have constant traffic.

Alana’s fingers automatically began to pluck out a tune as she sat there in the quiet of the room. She started simple, Moonlight Sonata, and let her mind wonder.

~Art of Love~

When Momiji got up it was late morning, he’d been up a bit late and appreciated the opportunity to sleep in: a definite bonus to no job and no school. As a former member of the zodiac, he got a stipend to live off of and his father gave him a monthly allowance as well. In his bitter moments he felt as if both his father and Akito were trying to buy his forgiveness for everything they made him suffer but as he had no true interest in either college or work, he was glad of the money either way.

He grew bored easily however, and had taken to losing himself in music. The song Alana had overheard was not the only song he’d written. He had an entire folder of composed pieces tucked away. Most were solo pieces but he had a few orchestra pieces. He’d begun composing when he’d been unable to find music that fully expressed the bittersweet joy that he felt being freed from the Zodiac curse.

It had been as if a chain had broken that had been weighing him down and drowning him.

And as if a friend who’d always been holding his hand was ripped away.

Momiji forcibly pulled his mind from his sad thoughts and changed into soft button-down and stonewashed jeans. He grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet, placing them in various pockets as he headed towards his music room to gather up some music and his violin before heading to the gallery.

He was a bit surprised as he parked and swung his violin over his shoulder that he wasn’t nervous about playing at the gallery. He’d never played in public like this before, usually it was just at home that he played. He heard Alana playing a long time before he reached the gallery. The door was propped open and the sounds of Beethoven came drifting out. A few people passed outside the door to listen briefly, others wandered inside to hear better and see the pianist.

Momiji slid into the room with the piano and for a moment just watched Alana play. Her hands were flying across the keys as the song flew through the air. It was a great choice to bring people in, a fast complicated piece. When it wound down, Momiji clapped with the others then approached letting his violin down his shoulder into his hand. “That was great, Alana-chan!”

Alana turned to glance up at him, her smile growing as a soft blush crossed her cheeks. “Momiji-kun!” She stood, her flowing skirt, settling down her long legs. He leaned in to kiss her cheek, delighting in the blush that grew at his actions. “How are you?”

Momiji smiled, setting the case and folder on the piano. “I’m alright. A little nervous.” He admitted glancing over at the people looking around the rom.

“Nervous?” Alana asked, glancing down at the sheets of music.

“I’ve never played in public before.” Momiji confessed, a blush touching his own cheeks.

“Oh!” Alana glanced at him surprised. “You don’t have to play if you don’t wish.” She told him gently, touching his arm.

He felt his heart flutter at the concern on her face but shook his head. “I want to play with you.” He admitted touching her hand. He loved playing with Alana, he wasn’t going  to let a little case of nerves get in his way. “Any thoughts?” He asked smiling a bit more confidently at her. He tried to ignore the excitement that grew in the people around him as he unlocked his violin case.

Alana smiled at him and turned to flip through his sheet music. He had a mix of classical pieces and contemporary pieces switched to fit violin and piano. “Why so many for a piano?” She asked distractedly, looking at two particular pieces.

“My violin teacher could play the piano as well, he used to drop by and play occasionally so I got in the habit of buying both sets.” He answered rosining up his bow gently.

“This one.” Alana pointed to a set with a smile. “I’ve always wanted to play this with someone.”

Momiji glanced at the title, a smile growing on his face. _Violin Sonata in A Major_ by Beethoven was a song made for a violin and piano duet. “Alright.” He agreed and lay out the violin part before him while Alana took the piece and sat back at her keys.

Polite clapping started when her grandfather wandered over to introduce the piece and Alana gave Momiji a reassuring smile as he took a deep breath.

He drew the bow across his string slowly, his eyes fixed on the sheet music as he pulled heart-wrenching sound from the instrument in his hands. The people around him fell away until he forgot about everyone else.

Everyone but Alana.

His eyes flicked to her briefly as she came in at her cue and began to play. She looked beautiful, her eyes lit with pleasure and concentration as she played; her hair down but clipped back away from her face, framing it with beautiful dark red. She glanced up as he looked at her and the pleasure grew in her warm, black eyes. She took as much pleasure playing with him as he did with her. He felt a bit more of the wall he’d built around his heart tumble down at the look on her face. _He_  had put it there and no one else. That filled him with a joy and pride that made him tremble.

Alana smiled at Momiji before turning her eyes back to the music. Her heart swelled in joy at playing with him. The audience around them didn’t matter, the pay she was earning didn’t matter. All that mattered was the immeasurable pleasure she felt having his violin singing with her piano. She’d never felt this happiness playing with anyone else and in the art and music school she’d gone to, she’d played with the orchestra, the sound might have been more impressive, but it was definitely less heartfelt with so many together.

As the music wound down, Alana found her eyes moving back to him, as if she was unable to tear them away for long. When the last chord faded into silence, the room filled with clapping. Alana glanced up and her eyes widened in amazement at the number of people who now stood in the room listening to them. It was at least twice the people who’d been in the room before. Momiji flushed lightly as he looked at the audience, he’d forgotten they were there. “You were great, Momiji-kun!” Alana whispered, leaning toward him.

He smiled shyly at her touching her hand gently. He did it often, and each time, he felt a shiver race up his hand to jumpstart his heart. “So were you.” He replied. He learned down and pressed his lips gently to her cheek. He straightened quickly trying to ignore the ‘aww’s’ and giggles at his action. “What next?”

Alana blushed, returning his smile with her own. “Any Evanescence?” She asked knowing he had a similar fondness for the American band.

Momiji hummed slightly and thought before nodding. “ _Call Me When You’re Sober?_ ”

Alana smiled in return and pressed her fingers into the keys to begin. She didn’t sing but she didn’t need to. A few chords in, people were already tapping their feet and humming along, enjoying the song. The song ended too quickly and Alana stood as Momiji set his violin down. “I’m just about done for the day. Usually people come up to talk to me now.” She whispered to him as a few people began moving towards them.

Momiji felt a spurt of nerves start as the group moved close but Alana stepped between him and the people, obviously sensing his tepidity. She smiled easily at the two teens directly in front of her gushing.

“You two are wonderful! Did you study abroad? When can we hear you again?” One of the girls asked, shooting questions off without waiting for answers.

Alana laughed softly at the younger girl. “No I studied here. I play every few days. Sohma-san, however, plays whenever he wishes. He doesn’t work here.”

The teen who’d been silent before turned to look at him, stars in her eyes. “Will you come again, Sohma-san?” She asked, her eyes wide and begging.

Momiji felt a warmth in his chest he barely recognized. It was pride, pride in himself, pride in his talent, pride that he’d impressed someone else. Maybe Kisa was right, he needed to get out of his house more often. He hadn’t felt this good for a long, long time. “I will.” He agreed, not missing the way Alana’s face lit up at his agreement.

They moved on not long after that, promising to come back with friends and money. The rest of those waiting to talk had similar questions. Where’d they been, how long they’d been playing, would Momiji come back another day?

By the time everyone had talked to them who had wanted to, it was time for Alana to head home for the night. They spent a few minutes with her grandfather and then Momiji lead Alana to his car, one hand holding his music, the other firmly clasping Alana’s.

~Art of Love~

As they parked outside of Alana’s home, she turned to smile sheepishly at him. “My mom is cooking a European dish tonight. I hope you don’t mind.”

Momiji smiled back as they climbed out of the car and he grabbed his violin from the back, unwilling to leave it out in the car. “I’m sure it will be delicious.”

“I hope you do enjoy it. But if you don’t, don’t fear we will be offended.” Alana assured him as she unlocked the door and led him in. Emiko wasn’t due until a little after four and their parents until five. They had close to a half an hour to kill before anyone got home.

Momiji turned to her after setting his violin down inside the living room and smiled answering her question on what to do first. “So are you working on anything specific at the moment?”

Alana blushed lightly and nodded. “Ayame refused payment for Kisa’s costume but I wanted to repay him somehow so I am doing a painting for him…them.” She explained leading the way up to her small studio.

Momiji smiled as she led the way, proud in a way, of her expressing her gratitude to Ayame while respecting that he did not want to accept any money. When she opened the door and he caught sight of the painting, his breath stopped in his throat as it often did whenever he saw her art. The painting was only about halfway done but he could see the pencil sketch of what it would be and knew it was going to be marvelously lifelike. Ayame held a look of adoration on his face as he held Mine and she gazed back full of love, the expression on the painted Ayame was blatant and beautiful. “It’s wonderful.” He whispered to her. She flushed with pleasure at his praise and ducked her head. “They’ll love it.”

“I hope so.” Alana smiled, twisting her fingers together before shoving them into her pockets. Momiji always made her feel nervous and fluttery when he gazed at her in that way; a way that showed her that his entire attention was focused on her. “Do you…want to watch a movie?” She asked gesturing out the door. The room was too small for them to spend a lot of time in and fully relax. She opened up the cabinet that held the movies when they returned to the living room and looked back at him as he stood behind her to look at the options. “What would you like to watch?”

Momiji stood close to her, his eyes scanning the titles though most of his attention was on the warmth he felt on his chest from being so close to her. He grabbed _Beauty and the Beast_ with a smile. “In honor of Momo.”

Alana laughed quietly and popped the movie into the player. “My mother is a huge Disney fan as well.”

He chuckled and helped her up and they sat side by side on the couch as the movie started. Not long into the movie, he noticed Alana yawning tiredly. “You okay?”

“Hmm?” She glanced up and smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night.” _Or at all…_ she confessed quietly straightening and turning back to the movie.

Momiji hesitated briefly then slide his arm behind her as he’d been itching to do since they sat down and tugged her to lean on him. When she looked up startled, he blushed lightly, his eyes glued to the TV. “I’ll wake you when the movie is over.” Her face lit up with both joy and embarrassment and she ducked her head into his chest, closing her eyes. He felt her body gradually relax until he was sure she was asleep and let his head tilt til it rested on hers. She smelled of paint and canvas and orchids, and her hair was softer than silk against his skin. She made him feel the strangest things, he decided. She made him feel safe, though he wasn’t in danger; comfortable, though they were relative strangers; warm; happy; nervous;…loved. Before the night ended, he was definitely going to ask her out. He wanted badly, to know what they could become together. He closed his eyes, content where he was and a soft smile crossed his lips.

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but when he opened his eyes again, Emiko was munching popcorn on the arm chair beside the couch with her legs slung over the arm so she could face the TV directly and a new movie was playing. She glanced over when his head shot up and winked before turning back to the movie. He glanced at the clock on the wall as he tried to fight his blush and noticed with shock, it had been over an hour since he’d fallen asleep. A soft bang in another part of the house made him realize, Emiko was not the only to get home. He glanced at the younger girl warily then gently nudged Alana, waking her as gently as possible. She opened her eyes and they were briefly unfocused and tired then they focused on her sister who sat directly in her line of view. They widened and she jerked to a sitting position her face blushing brightly. “Sorry I fell asleep as well.” He whispered a light flush on his cheek as well.

“Feeling better Alana-chan?” Emiko asked, her voice was teasing but her eyes were serious. Alana knew her sister was aware of her sleepless night.

Alana nodded slightly at her sister and relaxed back into the couch and Momiji’s arm where it continued to rest. He didn’t move away from her and so she assumed he did not particularly mind having the members of her family see them that way. “I am, thank you.”

“Dinner will be done in about twenty minutes or so.” Emiko told her leaning her head onto one of her hands as she looked lazily at the two. “How are you, Momiji-san?”

Momiji smiled at Alana’s younger sister, grateful for the lack of teasing he knew would have come from any number of his cousins. “I am well, thank you. Yourself?”

“Not bad. There is a game coming up soon.” Emiko shrugged with a soft smile. “So our coach is going crazy.”

Momiji’s thumb slid along Alana’s arm unconsciously as they talked, touching her gave him comfort. “What sport do you play?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

“I play pretty much all that I can. But competitively, I play **tennis**.” She admitted smiling widely. It wasn’t the tough sport that her mother had played but she enjoyed it. Suddenly she looked more seriously at Momiji. “I noticed you brought your violin,” she started, watching for any sign that he would be uncomfortable with the topic. “Do you think you could play something later?”

Momiji nodded with a reassuring smile. “Of course.” He saw the tension drain out of her. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Splendid!” The voice of Alana’s mother came from the entrance to the room. They all peered over at the doorway to meet the smiling eyes of the cheerful woman. “Dinner’s finished.” She announced, waving them towards the dining room.

The three young adults trailed after her and Momiji pulled out Alana’s chair automatically as they took a seat. “Thank you.” She murmured quietly, a light blush on her cheeks at his romantic gesture. She glanced up as her parents came in placing plates of food in front of them all and setting out a pitcher of water. When everyone was seated, they thanked Chizue for the food before eating.

“This is Shepards Pie, a recipe passed down my family.” Chizue explained to Momiji. “Ground beef, potatoes, various vegetables and some other things.”

Momiji admitted to never having tried it before but it had a rich smell that appealed to him. He took a cautious bite and was surprised by the flood of flavor that filled his mouth. “It’s delicious.” He announced, smiling at his audience a little self-consciously.

“I’m glad you like it!”Chizue smiled then turned her attention to her oldest daughter. “How was work?”

“Enjoyable.” Alana smiled. “The weather was so fair, Grandpa left the door open and people followed the music. Momiji joined me in playing as well.” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, happy that he had.

“Do you play publicly often?” Her father asked, seeing his daughters quiet joy. The boy was amazingly polite and kind for someone his age, mature as well. He liked him as a match for his daughter.

“Actually it was the first time I have.” Momiji confessed. “I was a little nervous.”

“Understandable.” Chizue nodded. “My first national game, I threw up beforehand.”

“Thank you for sharing that at the dinner table.” Mizu chided gently, smiling indulgently at her.

Chuckles drifted around the table and for a few minutes they ate silently enjoying their meals. It was Mizu who broke that silence. “So Momiji-san, tell us about yourself.” He smiled kindly at the young man.

“There’s not much to tell actually. I went to a regular school, not an honors like Alana. I had a violin tutor since I was small until I started High School.” He had a small smile on his face at the memory of first learning of his sister’s interest in him.

“What do you do now that you’ve graduated?” Mizu asked, refilling his glass.

“Not much. I have the option of becoming the Sohma family accountant but I don’t think I will take it. I don’t really know what I want to do.” Momiji admitted. He was a little surprised at the frankness he was speaking to them with and the only thing he could use to explain it, was that Alana’s family carried the same feeling of safety that she had. Almost as if the fates were whispering in his ear that they were meant to be his family; that he was meant to be here.

“Take your time.” Chizue smiled instead of judging his words. “There is no need to rush into your future if you can afford not to. Doing what you love is always preferable to doing what you can.”

Momiji smiled widely back at her encouraging words and squeezed Alana’s hand when she held his gently. He definitely adored this family.

~Art of Love~

Dinner was highly enjoyable. After Alana’s parents easy acceptance of his lack of a job, most of the stress had been feeling disappeared. He hadn’t wanted to fight disappeared because of it when he asked Alana to be his girlfriend. The topics flit from serious to light without great discomfort and they never pressed him for details. When he’d said he wasn’t close to his parents, thinking of actual distance and the emotional distance to his mother, they just gave him encouraging looks and asked about his favorite place to visit. When dinner finally wound down, he helped Alana take the dishes into the kitchen, waving aside her mothers protests of his being a guest.

“I hope you didn’t feel like you were being interrogated.” Alana looked up shyly at him. “They’re harmless.”

“It was fine Alana-chan.” He chuckled and reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. He chuckled again at her blush. They headed back into the living room after the dishes had been rinsed and put into the washer and Emiko jumped up. “You’ll play for us now right Momiji-san?”

Momiji laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded in agreement. As the hyper girl ran off to fetch his instrument, he glanced at Alana’s parents. “Anything specific you want? I may know it.”

“ _When Somebody Loved Me_.” Chizue asked hopefully.

Alana and her father laughed as her sister bounced back in. “Alana told me you were a Disney fan.” Momiji chuckled. “I do know quite a few of them, including that one.”

“Alana, why don’t you join him on the piano?” Mizu asked. “Do you mind Momiji-san?”

Momiji shook his head in delight. “I love playing with Alana.” He replied giving her a wide smile. He pulled out his violin as Alana moved to the piano in the corner of the room and nodded to her when she glanced at him. The song swelled, its’ sad cords reaching out to grip its listeners by their hearts and it brought tears to Chizue’s eyes. It wasn’t a very long song, but it was potent and when the final cords died, Mizu, Chizue, and Emiko all clapped happily.

“Thank you so much!” Chizue gushed, jumping up to wrap the taller man in her arms. “I love hearing music.” She declared and kissed Alana’s cheek when the redhead joined them.

Momiji blushed at her enthusiastic hug and nodded. The two of them sat down on the floor as they talked of music and Momiji’s favorite types to play versus Alana’s favorites. Eventually, however, it became late enough that Momiji knew he had to leave, especially as he knew Alana had not slept the night before. He bid fond farewells to them and promised to return in a few days for another dinner. He couldn’t wait, he honestly enjoyed the time he had spent with them far more than anything else he had done for most of his life.

Alana stood to walk him out and he knew, now was the time. When they reached the front door, he glanced around the entry way, making sure they were alone before trailing his fingers down her arm to link their fingers. “Hey Alana-chan?” He tugged her gently and pulled her close to him. “Would you be my girlfriend?”

Alana’s eyes widened as her face burned and a huge smile overtook her. She nodded, unable to speak through her surprise and joy. She adored Momiji and loved spending time with him. It had never occurred to her that he would want a relationship though and she felt extremely happy that he did feel the same way as she did.

“Great!” He exclaimed, his bubbly smile covering his face. “You’re supposed to go to Ayame’s tomorrow right? I’ll pick you up.” He murmured, his eyes a bit sad as he sank his fingers into her lush hair.

Alana nodded and leaned into his touch. “I’ll be ready by ten.” She smiled up at him lovingly.

Momiji nodded and then slowly leaned in to press his lips gently to hers. A shock of pleasure raced through him at the feel of her lips pressed against his. It was the most delicious feeling he had ever experienced and he felt his head go light from the happiness he felt. After a moment he stepped away. “Good night, Alana.”

She looked up at him with bright, happy eyes and smiled softly, a secret smile between them. “Good night, Momiji.” She watched him leave and turned back towards the interior, her heart filled with love and joy. _Oh…what a wonderful feeling…_

~Art of Love~

Momiji thought the smile on his face couldn’t get bigger than it was at that moment. Alana had agreed to be his girlfriend and they had shared a wonderful kiss, his first kiss actually. He drove home and wandered into his house without really paying attention to his surroundings. He was brought out of his happy haze at the blinking light on his answering machine.

He hit the play button while throwing his keys and wallet onto the kitchen table but the voice that came from the machine had him freeze completely as he turned in shock to look at it as if he would see the owner standing there as well.

“Hello Momiji-kun! I’m calling to tell you the good news! Kyo-kun’s finished his training here; we are going to be moving back in a week! And guess what? We’re getting married in November! I have to go; we have to talk to Shigure-san about buying his old place. I’ll call you when I know the day we arrive! I’ll see you soon Momiji-kun.”

She hung up after that and for a long time after the call ended, Momiji sat in silence in his kitchen, his mind still trying to process what she had said. Tohru was coming home…to get married?!?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!


	11. Chapter 11

"What put that smile on your face?" Chizue asked as Alana wandered back into the living area.

"Momiji asked me to be his girlfriend." Alana confessed, unable to hide her smile.

Emiko and Chizue squealed in happiness and Mizu tugged a lock of her hair. "I'm happy for you."

Alana smiled at them then wandered upstairs to wash before bed. As she lounged in the hot water of the bath she let her mind drift to thoughts of her…boyfriend and the kiss they had shared. Her breath had stilled as her heart pounded heavily in her chest. A tingle had started from where his hand gripped the back of her head and from where his lips pressed against hers and shivered its way through her body. She had been told that kisses could feel magical but she'd felt nothing like it before. It was almost as if she was getting her first kiss all over again.

She pulled on a large t-shirt and shorts to sleep in, her mind still buzzing with happiness. _I can't wait to see him tomorrow_ , she thought, then fell asleep to the memories of Momiji's violin.

~Art of Love~

Momiji smiled as Alana opened her door and leaned into a place a kiss on her cheek. "Morning."

"Morning." She replied smiling at him and returning the kiss. She turned and grabbed her camera and a bag of painting supplies. "Can you grab that for me?" She asked, nodding at the easel and canvas sitting next to the door.

"Sure." He replied, easily and helped her carry everything out to the car. "Will you start painting today?"

Alana shrugged as she buckled her seatbelt and smiled at him. "Maybe. It depends on how make-up and posing go. I'll be leaving the stuff at Ayame's shop if he lets me."

"I'm sure he will." Momiji replied linking his fingers with hers.

Alana studied him from the corner of her eyes as he drove trying to figure out his behavior. She couldn't deny that he was happy to see her, that much was obvious to her. But there was something bothering him. She didn't know when she'd become so good at reading him but she could see he wasn't his normal cheerful self. She squeezed his hand gently and leaned to rest her head on his shoulder. Like all his other secrets, she'd wait for him to tell her what he wanted her to know. There was no rush to learn everything.

Ayame's shop was closed for the morning so Alana could have free reign to set everything up. He granted her use of his large backroom, there were no windows but Ayame had lots of snake-neck lights to help him see what he was doing better when he sewed.

Alana sent Kisa off with Mine to dress and Ayame helped Alana rearrange the lighting and drape a midnight blue velvet across one wall like curtains. She set a small rounded wooden table that Ayame had previously had a box of ribbons on in front of the curtains then stepped back to examine it.

"How will you pose Kisa?" Ayame asked standing beside her.

"One hand on the table and facing away, but turned back towards us as if she is speaking over her shoulder." Alana murmured, tilting her head to the side as she pictured it. "Her face will be serene but haughty."

"Do you want anything on the table?" Momiji asked distractedly. His mind was either focused on the phone call he'd received the night before or watching Alana intently. She was riveting when she was focused on her art like that.

"Maybe…" Alana smiled briefly at him. She glanced at the door as Hiro entered. "Morning, Hiro-kun."

Hiro raised an eyebrow at the three people who'd turned to face him. "Morning Alana-san, Ayame-san, Rabbit." He smirked as Alana giggled but it faded when Momiji failed to react to his teasing. "Kisa done yet?" He peered around, studying the set up as he looked for his girlfriend.

"Not yet." Alana shook her head. "Mine is probably putting make-up on her by now. So she should be out soon."

Hiro nodded and pulled out a box to hand to Alana. "Since Kisa will be wearing this dress at our cousins Halloween party, I got these, if you want to use them." Hiro blushed lightly and scowled darkly, disliking his 'nice' behavior but determined that Kisa look perfect. "Also, I want to buy this portrait." He demanded shortly.

"You don't even know what it will look like." Alana protested. It wasn't that she thought it would look terrible, but she'd never sold a painting before it was even started.

Hiro frowned at the wide smile on Ayame's face but the man wisely kept his mouth shut. Momiji had a small smile but also said nothing until he was certain that Hiro wasn't going to. "He wants it for her. It is of her and he loves her." He dodged the box of buttons Hiro chucked at him in embarrassment.

"I hate people who can't mind their own business." Hiro growled, blushing furiously then glared at Alana. "Can I buy it or not?"

Alana nodded solemnly though her eyes danced with laughter. "Sure, we'll work out a price after it's completed." She turned her attention to the box he'd handed her and opened it to see a delicate gold tiara and a long chain with a tiger's eye stone hanging from it. She gave a soft smile to Hiro and wandered over to the changing room to save him from more awkwardness.

Mine was almost finished with Kisa's make up and they both looked over at her entrance. The dress was elaborate with stitching, ribbons, and beading done to it. It hung off Kisa as if it were a cloud, framing her perfectly and showing off milky white shoulders. "You look gorgeous, Kisa-chan!" Alana told her grinning.

"Thank you." Kisa murmured, blushing. She felt like a fairy princess in the gown and had been so excited when Hiro asked her to Shigure's dance and to wear the dress then. She hoped he would dress up as her Prince Charming.

"Too bad we have no jewelry." Mine murmured, putting the final touches to Kisa's makeup.

"We do now." Alana smiled, handing them the jewelry case.

Kisa gasped in awe at the beautiful items and didn't know how to react as the two older women moved to place them on her. "Where…" She finally managed to ask.

Alana's smile turned mistly. "Let's just say that someone really loves you."

Kisa jerked to look up at her and her eyes began to fill though no tears fell. She nodded, her breath catching slightly. "Yeah, someone does." It was things like this that reminded Kisa why she had always loved Hiro, even when she'd been alone and suffering, he'd still loved her enough to wish her happy and want to protect her.

A few minutes later, Alana led Kisa out to the main room and felt giddy at the look of shock and adoration on Hiro's face as he stared at Kisa. Alana had only seen him twice but knew that he was sharp-tongued and composed even though he absolutely adored Kisa. The dropping of all guards as he saw his girl dressed up so beautifully was the most amazing thing that Alana had ever seen.

Hiro closed his mouth and walked to Kisa, he bowed over her hand and placed a soft kiss against her palm. "You look beautiful, Princess." He murmured to her. Kisa blushed and squeezed his hand at the romantic gesture, knowing how much it cost him to show his romantic side in front of others.

As she went over to where Alana waited, she chuckled as he tried to save face. "If any of you mention this again, I will make you regret it for the rest of your lives."

"Okay!" Alana smiled, picking up her camera. "Stand here." She directed and then began to adjust her positions slightly until she was exactly how Alana wanted her and then she and Ayame spent a few minutes moving the lights until they fell just so. "Perfect!" She clapped her hands then pulled up her camera. She sat where her easel was positioned and then moved it out of her line of sight before taking a number of photos of Kisa in position. "I need to run down the street to develop these and make sure they are perfect before you can change out of that." She smiled at Kisa brightly.

"I'll go with you." Hiro volunteered surprisingly and kissed Kisa's cheek before dragging Alana out the door.

"My wallet!" She protested, laughing slightly. She wasn't surprised when he insisted on paying and ordered twice the amount of prints she needed though he didn't go so far as to ask for them in the larger size that Alana required. They sat on a nearby bench as they waited for the photos to develop and she glanced at him curiously. "Can I ask you something?"

Hiro's eyes narrowed but he nodded in agreement.

"Momiji…he seems upset about something today." She blushed when he turned fully to look at her, seemingly surprised about the topic. "Do you know why?"

Hiro didn't say anything for a few minutes and Alana had decided he wasn't going to when he replied carefully. "I have my suspicions but I do not know exactly." When Alana nodded without questioning further he relaxed slightly. "Are you two going out?"

Alana jumped, she had zoned out briefly as she considered what Momiji might be upset about. "Yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night." She paused then shrugged, running her fingers though her hair. "I was worried that maybe he regretted it this morning."

Hiro was shocked. Momiji had never had a girlfriend, and except for his unrequited love for Tohru, Hiro didn't think Momiji even thought about love or dating. But he'd this woman they'd only known a short time to be his girlfriend. "No." Hiro muttered, wanting to reassure the woman who'd brought Momiji out of his self-induced isolation. "That is not why."

Alana let out a long breath and finally relaxed her tension filled shoulders. "You ever feel like the world is spinning too fast?" She asked, tilting her head back to look at the sky. It was only about eleven o'clock, maybe they should get lunch on their way back…?

Hiro laughed bitterly, thinking of his childhood and the years that they'd all spent under the curse. "Be sure to let me know when it slows down." He muttered.

Alana turned and gave him a smile and he found himself smiling back without permission. He liked this woman, she was an interesting mix of shyness, cleverness, and determination with an intelligent mind and skilled hands. If anyone could heal the last broken member of their family, he had a feeling it would be her.

"So how long have you and Kisa been together?" She asked checking her watch. Twenty minutes left.

Hiro snorted but allowed the subject change. "Since I can remember. We were always together." He knew he had a soft smile on his face but he didn't fight it for once.

"That's…amazing." She responded. "How lucky for both of you." He heard the sincerity in her voice, saw it in her eyes and wondered…would she had been able to do what Tohru had done if they'd met her first? And how, after centuries of pain and darkness, did this group of Sohma's get so lucky, to find so much love and joy.

~Art of Love~

The first hour, they'd left him alone. But eventually, they gave into temptation and turned to him.

"Tohru's coming home." Ayame said quietly, studying Momiji's face.

"Yeah." He replied not looking up from the ribbon he was threading through his fingers.

"She and Kyo are getting married."

"Yeah."

"They want to move into Shigure's old place."

"Yeah."

For a minute there was silence and Momiji hoped futilely they'd leave him alone now.

"Are you mad?"

That brought Momiji's head up. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" He was confused at the question. He was happy that Tohru was happy, glad she and Kyo were happy together. Why would he be mad?

"Well…you were in love with her." Ayame closed his mouth suddenly and smiled over his shoulder. "Welcome back, you two."

Alana smiled back but noticed that Momiji's shoulders tensed when he realized they had probably heard Ayame's last comment. "Hi! The pictures are perfect so you can change into your normal clothing now, Kisa."

Kisa nodded and dashed off, Mine close on her heels to avoid the tension in the room. Hiro shuffled over to the table situated between the two couches and set the food down glad they had moved out of the work room and had a comfortable place to sit for this uncomfortable discussion.

Alana laid out the photos so that she and Ayame could discuss the different aspects of the pose and lighting. Ayame was artistic even though it was in a different way and Alana appreciated his input. During a lull, Ayame turned to her with a smile. "I need to measure you."

Alana looked up, her finger pausing along the curve of the tiara in Kisa's hair. "Excuse me?"

"You are coming to the Sohma Halloween party my dearest cousin Shigure is throwing. I need to measure you so I can create a masterpiece that will make you the belle of the ball." He grinned widening his arms. "Of course you shall not be as beautiful as my Mine but that is a dream most impossible."

Alana laughed and held up a hand. "I doubt I could ever be as beautiful as Mine. She glows with health and love." She shook her head. "But, the Halloween party?"

Ayame nodded and pulled out a tape measure from thin air it seemed and squeaked as he began to thread it around her without writing down anything. "You, my dear, are coming to the party." His tone brooked no argument and Alana closed her mouth as a serious look appeared in his eyes. She gazed at him confused and he, in turn, flicked his eyes towards Momiji who was gazing off in thought. "You are needed." He whispered then disappeared into the back room to fetch Mine.

Alana shook her head confused and moved to sit next to Momiji on the couch. She saw Hiro move away from the corner of her eye and reached out to touch her boyfriend. He glanced up, startled, his beautiful eyes confused. "If…you need to talk, or if you need anything, I am here for you." She leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his cheek and stroked her freehand down the back of his head.

Momiji leaned into her, his forehead resting on her shoulder as her hand tangled in the hair on the back of his neck. The world was spinning around him and he didn't know what to feel, or what he was supposed to feel. The woman he had been in love with, thought he'd been in love with, was getting married to the man she'd always loved. If he had truly loved her, shouldn't he feel hurt, disappointed, or angry? Shouldn't he feel _something_ like that?

Because he didn't. He felt…vaguely happy. Tohru was happy and he was happy for her. But more than that…he felt the same resentment he felt towards the rest of the Sohma's who'd been cursed like him. They all were happy, in love, and moving on from the terror of their younger years but he…he was stuck.

As fingers carded their way through his hair and tugged him a bit closer to the warmth of Alana's body he began to let go of the pain and resentment. And as the last piece of his pain began to drift away, he realized exactly where it stemmed from.

He was lonely.

~Art of Love~

Alana turned her head as Kisa, Mine, and Ayame re-entered the room and sat down by Hiro to dig into the food. Kisa had planted a gentle kiss on Hiro's cheek, ignoring his blushing scowl at her public display, instead paying attention to his hand as it curled around hers.

"So…who is this 'dearest cousin Shigure'?" She smiled shyly, pulling the attention away from the blond man in her arms.

Kisa laughed and looked at Ayame. "You called him that seriously?"

Ayame looked back affronted. "Of course! Shigure, Hatori and I were brothers at heart since birth! We were always together, facing the world back to back, shoulder to shoulder, great friends. We were even each other's groomsmen, though Hatori was Shigure's best man and Shigure was Hatori's. For some reason, they did not think I would take my best man duties seriously enough."

Hiro snorted. "It had nothing to do with threatening to stitch their wives names all over their tuxes or anything, of course."

Ayame sniffed indignantly and flicked a finger at the younger male. "Do not worry young Hiro! I shall stitch the lovely Kisa's name into your tux at your wedding, never fear!" He laughed as Hiro jumped to his feet and began to threaten bodily harm if the silver-haired man did such a thing.

Mine winked at Alana behind her husband's back and Alana smiled. Ayame was helping take attention away from Momiji as well. As their argument wound down, Momiji lifted his head from Alana's shoulder and pulled her into his arms instead so her head was tucked under his chin. "What type of dress are you going to make Alana?"

"Belly dancer." Ayame replied, turning immediately from Hiro to look at Momiji.

"…excuse me?" Alana asked alarmed.

"A belly dancer! It's perfect. Momiji can be the sultan, in his flowing silk vest and full pants and you can be his harem girl, in your outfit. You said you can dance right? So it is perfect!" Ayame declared completely disregarding the horrified look on Alanas face as easily as he was the hysterical laughter coming from Kisa and Hiro. Instead he focused on the slightly stunned Momiji. "Isn't that perfect Momiji? Wouldn't you like to see Alana as a belly dancer?"

Momiji blushed when everyone's attention was focused on him. "I…would. But I'd never ask her to do anything that she'd be uncomfortable doing!" He added when Alana tilted up to look at him too.

As the others began to laugh Alana sniffed and stood regally. "I don't think I want to stick around for this conversation." She swept off into the back room before letting a smile drift over her lips. Momiji was smiling truly again.

~Art of Love~

A few minutes later Momiji followed her into the back room, shaking his head. Ayame had apparently been serious. He really was going to make Momiji a sultans outfit and Alana a belly-dancer. Momiji smiled, it would be interesting that was for sure.

He approached Alana and watched as she mixed paints in a separate bowl, measuring and marking amounts so if she ran out she could duplicate the color more easily. "It's closing in on three o'clock." He told her coming up to her side.

"Is it?" She asked startled. It hadn't felt that long since she and Hiro had returned from picking up the photographs. "If you have things you need to do today, you don't have to stick around to take me home." She smiled at him and reached over to brush a strand of hair to the side, careful not to smear him with paint.

"I don't mind staying." Momiji replied smiling back. "Want to go on a date for dinner?" He asked, suddenly straightening.

Alana grinned. "I'd love to. Nowhere fancy though." She laughed gesturing at her paint splattered clothing. She could see that he was thinking of some things seriously and felt her heart ache that she didn't know how to help him. She stood slowly, watching the way Momiji focused on her face and decided that though she did not know what might be bothering him, she knew a way to distract him. She rose up, tilting her face towards him and closed her eyes to kiss him.

"Whoops!" Kisa giggled trying to back away. But it was too late, Alana and Momiji jumped apart startled. "I was just coming by to let you know that Hiro and I were leaving." She giggled again at the matching blushes on the older couple.

"Alright…" Alana mumbled swiping a hand back through her hair. "I won't need you to pose again for at least a week but I'll be here a few hours when I can."

Kisa nodded and waved as she ran back out. For a few moments, neither Alana nor Momiji said anything then Alana sighed turning back to the bowl of blue paint. "That was an effective mood killer."

Momiji was startled into laughter and dropped a kiss on her forehead before fetching a chair to watch her work. "It really was."

Alana flashed him a smile then dipped her brush into the bowl and began to work.

~Art of Love~

Momiji spent the next few hours in silence, just watching Alana work. Ayame and Mine came and went having opened the store after Kisa and Hiro departed. Alana looked beautiful. She sat rimrod straight and every sweep of her brush was poised and specific, no useless movements as she added the deep blue background to the canvas. Streaks of color littered her skin and clothes from absent minded touching as she worked and a smile occasionally would flit across her lips. Though she did not talk to Momiji, he felt the perpetual loneliness fade merely by her presence. It had become so much a part of him, he'd been living alone since he was a young child after all, that he'd never even realized how lonely he was. He'd somehow just taken the feeling as the natural state of things. But now that he was awoken to the weight of the feeling, he _hated_ it, he'd do anything to keep from sinking back down and he decided he was going to be selfish and do something about it.

It was a little after six when Alana sighed and set her brush and paints down. She studied her progress for a few minutes then nodded firmly. "I'm done for the night." She informed him over her should as she capped paint bottles and gathered up what she needed to clean.

Momiji nodded at her back and stood, arching his back as he moved from the chair he'd taken over the last three hours. At least it had been a comfy armchair, he thought eying the stool Alana had been perched on. "Any idea of what you would like to eat?" He asked following him to the sink in the bathroom.

Alana shrugged. "Anything at this point. I am starving." She gave him a self-decrepitating smile. "I forgot to eat some of the lunch Hiro and I picked up."

Momiji chuckled as his stomach growled lightly. "I did, too."

Alana laughed happily and kissed him on the cheek as she set her tools down to dry for the night. "I knew we were perfect for each other."

Momiji flushed happily and nodded in agreement. She really was perfect for him, no wonder he was already in love with her. "Want to just hit a ramen stand?"

"Sounds good to me." She agreed. The next few minutes they worked in silence as he helped her place her paints away in a large tool box and set it under the easel. They moved into the 'client' room, the living-room-esque place they kept ending up in and Alana thanked Ayame and Mine profusely for letting her use their workroom and for letting her leave things there.

"It's no problem, my dear!" Ayame grinned. "However, if you want to repay me, maybe one day you can paint a picture of my little brother and me, declaring us as the best brothers to ever show brotherly love!" Ayame laughed loudly as Mine shoved him to the side.

"I thought he'd gotten over that." Momiji sweat dropped as Alana stared in either awe or terror, he wasn't sure which.

Mine chuckled, running a hand down her large belly. "Yuki and Machi are home for a few days to finish moving things. She graduates this winter and he wants their house to be ready."

"Not like it won't be with Ayame and Hatsuharu fixing everything up." Momiji muttered feeling another push of loneliness at the thought of Yuki and his fiancé.

Mine shrugged smiling and waved them out the door.

"Should I be afraid about meeting of these people?" Alana asked reaching out to hold Momiji's hand.

"Probably." He admitted. "Though the only ones you need to watch out for really are Shigure, Ritsu, and Hatsuharu…maybe Rin." He smiled down at her and help open her car door when they reached his vehicle. "Our family is full of characters."

Alana laughed and leaned up for the kiss they'd been interrupted from having earlier. "If you're a character, you can be my hero." She pressed her lips to his, stealing the laugh from his lips at her corney joke. His lips were smooth beneath hers and she felt them press back firmly as his hands came up and threaded into her hair, holding her close and still. He took over the kiss in a gentle but demanding way, running his tongue gently along her full bottom lip and nipping it lightly. Alana had never felt such passion from a simple kiss and she envied whoever Momiji had perfected his kissing technique on and hoped she would get more of these drugging kisses. She was breathless when he let her go and her eyes fluttered open to meet his. "Wow…" She breathed and smiled when he chuckled and ran the back of one hand down her cheek.

"Wow…" He agreed, placing a gentler kiss on her lips and let her go reluctantly. "Let's get some food." He told her jogging to his side of the car. That was only his second kiss and if Alana's reaction was anything to go by, he was a natural. He could still taste her on his lips and feel her pressed against him as he slid into his seat. Maybe fate didn't hate him after all.

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner was enjoyable and simple. According to Momiji, it was the first time he’d actually gone to a real ramen stand. “What do you do for food usually?” Alana asked leaning over to steal a bit of food from his beef ramen bowl.

“Cook for myself mostly. As a child I had a nanny who came by every day to take care of me. She died when I was thirteen and I’ve lived alone since so I had to learn to cook for myself.” He replied shrugging and stealing from her on miso bowl. Alana looked up at him with watery eyes and he flicked her nose gently. “Don’t cry over it, Alana. I’m alright.”

“But you must be so lonely.” She whispered leaning toward him.

Momiji threaded a hand through her hair again. It was something he found himself always doing. He loved the feel of her hair between his fingers and the way she automatically leaned towards him when he did it. “I’m not now.” He replied gently. He studied her face for a long moment, weighing the pros and cons of what he wanted to ask her. They’d barely known each other a full week, they’d only been dating for a day, but already he was mad for her and couldn’t think of being without her. He wondered if this was how Hatsuharu felt the first time he’d talked to Rin. Hatsuharu had admitted he fell in love with the beautiful raven haired girl the first time he’d looked in her eyes and decided to marry her even though he was a child. Or if he was feeling like Shigure who knew that no matter what, Akito was the one for him, the one he’d love regardless of it all. “Alana…will you…” he paused to search her face a bit more and sighed at the look of concern, worry, and care in her eyes. “Will you move in with me?”

Alana blinked slowly and tilted her head in confusion. “What?”

“It is lonely in my house by myself, you’re right. I have lots of room for your painting materials and a bedroom you can use. You mentioned you wanted to move out.” He explained before shrugging nervously. “I knew we don’t know each other very well but I care for you very much and I would love it if you lived with me.” He blushed at the surprised expression on her face but kept his mouth shut. He’d meant the invitation and refused to take it back though he was confused at her reaction. He figured she’d ever immediately say no or that she’d think about it. He was a little fearful of the intense look she was giving him.

Alana herself was confused. Momiji was correct; they did not know each other well. Regardless of how quickly she’d fallen for him, she knew very little of him, he carried many secrets, the least of which seemed to be involved in Ayame’s conversation earlier of him loving someone. Outside factors aside, would she like to move in with him? Very much so. He was very enjoyable company and she adored spending time with him. But, there was a lot she didn’t know. With a firm nod she decided.

“On two conditions.” She told him firmly. “You let me pay some form of rent to you.” At his smile and nod she continued. “There was a conversation today that upset you badly.” She paused as his face began to close up. “Explain it to me so I can know why you were upset.”

“Why?” He asked, glancing away and motioning for the check to give himself something to do.

“I don’t know a lot about you, Momiji. But I know that whatever it was, it was very upsetting to you. I care about you and I want to help you, but I also want to know more about you.” She turned him to face her. “The good and the bad. I want to know your dreams and fears, your secrets and your ambitions. They all make you who you are and I like who you are.” She smiled at him and ran her fingers down his cheek softly. “I want to know _you._ ”

“Alright.” Momiji replied after a long moment as he studied her expression. “But…not tonight.” He turned away feeling both joy…and sadness. He’d locked up his pain until Tohru had come into their lives and once she’d left, he’d locked it all away again. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to open up like that again. Especially to someone like Alana. Tohru knew sadness, loss, her light had a splash of darkness that all the Zodiac could relate to, that was similar to his own. Alana had nothing like it. Her light was bright and undiminished by that sadness. As they left dinner, Momiji reached out to link their fingers and heard a soft sigh of relief and Alana turned to give him a bright smile. Maybe…this time he needed the lightness to battle his shadow rather than a relatable darkness…

~Art of Love~

When Momiji dropped Alana off at home, she told him that by the next weekend she would move in. She gave him a sweet kiss and watched as he drove away with a smile. Her brow furrowed with concern however, as soon as he was gone.

“Mom, Dad?” She called entering the house.

“Yes?” Her father replied leaning out from the living room. He immediately noticed the unsettled look on her face and went to wrap an arm around her. “What’s wrong?”

Alana sighed and let herself be led into the room where her mother was sitting and dropped to the floor across from her. For a moment she gathered her thoughts and then looked up at her parents who sat on the couch together and watched her curiously. “I have something to tell you and I want you to hear me out before you say anything.”

They nodded in agreement quickly though Alana knew that it would probably be hard for her mother to not interject her thoughts as soon as they came up.

She took a deep breath and began. “Momiji asked me to move in with him and I agreed.” She paused to take in their initial reaction, one of shock but not anger and continued. “Momiji has lived alone most of his life, as he has stated, he is not close to his family. He’s offering me my own bedroom and a room to become my studio. I know this is sudden, it was extremely sudden to me, and that we don’t know him very well but…I like him. I like him very much. And I…well, to be honest, I want to move in with him. He always seems so…lonely and sad.” She looked up again at her parents and met their eyes briefly. “I want to help end that sadness, that loneliness.”

Mizu leaned back into couch and studied his daughter as he thought. Chizue leaned forward and caught Alana’s chin so she couldn’t look away. “Do you believe you would be safe living with him?”

“Yes.” Alana replied firmly.

“Do you truly want to do this?” She asked her eyes searching her daughters.

Alana’s face softened as she thought of Momiji. “Yes.”

Chizue nodded and leaned back. “Alright then.” She turned to her husband who was looking at her in shock. “What?”

“You’re agreeing. Just like that?” He asked curiously.

Alana had to admit, she had expected more of a fight from her mother as well. She was usually the emotional one and disliked them being reminded that her children were growing up. Her father was usually the logical one but he was also fiercely protective of them all.

“Alana is twenty years old. If she wants to move out she can. As far as I can tell, Momiji is a good kid. He does carry around an aura of sadness though and Alana obviously cares for him. I trust her to get the hell out of dodge is she feels unsafe and to call us if she needs us. If this is what she feels like she needs to do, then I will be supportive that way if she needs us, she doesn’t think we will reject her.” Chizue replied, running a hand through her daughter’s hair. “I trust her to make her own decisions.”

Alana’s eyes filled with tears at her mother’s words and she leapt up to wrap the older woman in a hug. “You’re the best, mom.”

“I know.” Chizue replied smugly, discreetly wiping her own eyes. “You, however, need to make sure you tell us where he lives and his home phone number.”

Mizu nodded in agreement and gave his daughter a hug as well. “When are you moving out?”

“Next weekend.” She replied, snuggling in between her parents on the couch. “You guys are going to be helping me move after all so you’ll know where it is.”

“Alright. Let’s go tell that hellion sister of yours.” Her mother chuckled and stood.

~Art of Love~

Momiji dropped his car off at the house and made his way further into the Sohma compound aiming for Akito’s rooms. He knew he no longer had to inform Akito of his every move and action, but he was trying to grow past their shared past and develop some kind of friendship with the woman. They visited each other at least once every other week since he’d offered her his friendship when they’d run into each other at the hospital. Part of him feared her, even hated her, but the majority of him pitied her. He’d met Ren and heard the hatred the woman spewed at her daughter and knew that Akito was as damaged as the rest of them.

When she answered his knock, her face lit up at seeing him. “Momiji!” She smiled softly and held out a hand to him. Momiji gripped it tightly for a moment and let himself be pulled into her sitting room. He could hear Shigure puttering around in the back and ignored it. “How are you?”

“I am well, Akito. How are you?” He sat across from her at the low table and studied her features. She looked so much better lately, than she had before the curse had been broken. Her hair was much longer, almost down to her waist, and she had it braided into many small braids that were pulled back from her face and tied up into intricate knots. She kept it long, he suspected, because Shigure liked it, but she made sure it differentiated from her mother’s hair.

“I am well.” Akito smiled softly as Shigure suddenly let out a curse and there was a crash. “I am making Shigure clean his library. He is not enjoying himself.” She laughed and Momiji laughed with her.

“Akito…I came to tell you something.” Momiji started leaning forward.

Akito nodded running one of the loose braids through her hair. “Are you moving?” She asked quietly.

Momiji shook his head and held out a hand to grip hers. He knew she often had fears of being abandoned. Ren’s poison tongue had given Akito a lot of insecurities. “No. I am not moving. However, I am acquiring a roommate.”

Akito’s face lit up in excitement. Sometimes, Momiji was very startled at the ‘new’ Akito. It was very…scary how her emotions ran now that she was healing. A big part of the healing had to do with Shigure, Tohru, and Momiji. The three of them had shown Akito more love than the others. Kureno had forgiven Akito, but he’d moved away and Hatori had never changed. He still treated her with the same forgiveness and care that he had when they first met. “Really? Who is it?”

Momiji smiled back at her and then glanced up with a dirty disheveled Shigure stumbled into the room.

“Akitoooo…” He whined making his way to her side to cling to her arm. “Can I take a break?” He kissed her cheek and gave her big eyes as she giggled. “Yay!” He cheered when he saw her cave and turned to wrap an arm around her and look at Momiji. “So who?”

Momiji scowled at the eavesdropper briefly but then rolled his eyes. He didn’t expect anything else from the dog. “Her name is Alana. She’s my girlfriend.”

Shigure and Akito looked startled. “A girlfriend? I didn’t know you were dating anyone.” Akito frowned in thought, trying to remember if she remembered him mentioning an Alana before.

“We haven’t been together all that long.” He blushed lightly and coughed. “Only a few days actually.” He glared as Shigure gave him a thumbs up and broad wink. “She’s an artist, I’d love to take you to see her work sometime Akito. But I have all that extra space for her to use so I asked her to move in with me.”

“Does she know…” Akito trailed off when Momiji shook his head. “I’d love to see her art and meet her Momiji.” She smiled at him. Shigure nodded in agreement.

“She works in her grandfather’s gallery tomorrow if you want to go. Kisa introduced us. Alana’s younger sister is classmates with her. She’s currently doing a painting of Kisa and one of Ayame and Mine. Kisa bought a painting from her already and Hiro is buying the one she’s doing of Kisa.”

“She must be good.” Akito murmured. “Hiro isn’t one to buy things before he sees the end product.”

Shigure tilted his head and pouted. “How come Aya got to meet her first?”

Akito and Momiji rolled their eyes. “Kisa convinced Alana to have Ayame do the costume for the painting. He apparently is now also doing a matching costume for Hiro and a pair of matching costumes for me and Alana for your Halloween Party.”

Shigure snapped. “I remember now. Aya did mention that he’d met a new artist.”

Momiji ignored him and looked back at the head of the Sohma family. “So are you free to go tomorrow?”

Akito paused for a moment to think of the schedule she might have and nodded slowly. “I am. What time do you want to go?”

Momiji smiled at the excited look on Akito’s face. Even if he was still cursed, he was so happy that Akito was freed from the curse that she had been living under.

~Art of Love~

"You are moving out?" Emiko squeaked.

"I am." Alana replied watching her sister carefully as she began to pull out the materials to finish Ayame and Mine's painting. Her parents were sitting on the couch that was shoved against the back wall and Emiko stood beside the easel in shock.

"But…but you've only known him a week!" Emiko screeched.

Alana tilted her head to the side to give a wink to her parents and looked back at her flabbergasted sister. "I know. But…I think I may be pregnant with his child."

Emiko's eyes widened even further and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before scowling. "That isn't funny."

"No but your face was." Alana laughed and poked her sister in the side. "I know we haven't known each other that long but it is what I want."

Emiko sighed and moved to collapse on the couch with their parents as Alana finished setting up her paints. "Well, I can't stop you. I am still a bit shocked about it though."

Alana chuckled softly and began to work. "I am still shocked he asked me to tell you the truth." She shrugged and tried to think of how to put into words what she felt. "Momiji is lonely. He has his cousins and everything but for the most part he is alone. He doesn't trust people or let them in easily. So to me, it is further proof of how he feels for me that he would even ask me to move in with him."

Emiko thought about her sisters words for a minute and then turned to her parents. "What do you two have to say?" She asked sounding almost like a scolding mother.

"Alana is old enough to make this decision if it is what she wants. We will be right here for her if she changes her mind and if she doesn't. We like Momiji." Mizu told her softly. "I expect them to come to dinner at least once a week though so we can know how things are going."

Alana nodded in agreement and zoned back into the painting. She heard her family discussing things and sighed softly in relief. They were okay with her decision, everything was going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few times I have noticed the saved documents on my computer are not the full file. If anything looks disjointed at all please let me know. I am trying to correct them all but if I miss anything, please bring it to my attention.


End file.
